Kirimi vs Evil
by StickWithaPseudonym
Summary: Something odd is going on in Happy Tree Town, and it all started when a rumor went bad. Contains yaoi, torture and a dark plot. COMPLETE! THANKS, EVERYONE!
1. The start

**Yes I know it's another Kirimi fic... but with my favorite character: Evil! Review!**

One day Flaky tripped over a rock while on a walk with Lammy. Lammy, for no reason, told Petunia, who told Nutty, who told Toothy, who told Cuddles, who told Giggles, who told whoever, and in about ten minutes everyone in Happy Tree Town knew Flaky tripped over a rock. Except uninformed Kirimi, as no one bothered to go to her boulder-house. They probably would have gotten their faces smashed inward in an attempted handshake.

Flaky was surprised at how quickly news traveled. When she went to the diner Sniffles came up to her and said, "Sorry about the fall. Are you okay?" "Umm, yes, eh-heh, why wouldn't I be?" Flaky said nervously. Sniffles shrugged. "Just wondering." He walked out of the building.  
><em>If you were wondering, why don't you go trip over a rock?<br>_"Hi Flippy," a voice said. Flaky turned around. Outside the building, Kirimi was saying hello to Flippy, who appeared to be running some sort of errand.  
>"Um, hi Kirimi," Flippy said."What'cha doin'?"<br>Kirimi shrugged. "Nothing. Didn't mean to interrupt you." and she sped off toward her house. Flippy shrugged and continued the opposite way.

"OOOOH, I think Flaky's jealous!" someone called from inside the diner. It was Petunia, who was working behind the counter. "Are you mad? I heard Kirimi's gota crush on Flippy."

Flaky's eyes widened. "What! That can't be. She's not his type-and besides," Flaky backtracked quickly,"Me and Flippy are going out."

Petunia giggled. "Girl, you know that fox don't know anything." She leaned over and poured a hot cup of coffee for Disco Bear, who drank it in a gulp and ate the cup. Petunia did her best to ignore this and turned her attention back to the red porcupine who still hadn't taken a beckoned her over, and Flaky sat down on a stool, four away from Disco Bear. Petunia leaned real close and spoke ina hushed voice. "_I_ heard that Kirimi wants to go out with Flippy AND buy him a new car, since she is somehow as rich as he is."

"Your resources?" Flaky snapped.

Petunia shrugged. "He's your boyfriend. I suggest you do something quick. Or else Kirimi will be the new Flippy's Partner."

"Flippy's Partner? What shit is that?" Without waiting for an answer, Flaky stormed out of the diner, feeling pissed. _I don't have time for silly rumors. If Petunia wants to be a liar, let her._

Meanwhile Disco Bear was still in the diner, chuckling to himself. He pulled out a glittering cell phone and picked a random number on his stalker-ish speed-dial list. It rang, and Giggles picked up."Hello?" she said.

"'Ello, it's Disco Bear, and you won't believe what I'm gonna to tell you."


	2. Rumor

_**Kirimi's P.O.V.**_

I knew lots of things. I know lots of things. I will learn lots of things. Or at least I hope so.

I know that I have issues. Who doesn't in this town? But I don't mind. I like the cheery attitude here, and call me crazy, but sometimes the deaths here are pretty comical. Besides, I think I just learned to deal with it, meaning deal with the deaths, the hallucinations, everything.

I sounded funny back there.

So anyway, I'm speeding down the racetrack on my trusty horse when suddenly the scene melts away and I'm face-to-face with Flippy. He startled me so much, I jumped. Then I decided the polite thing to do was say hi. The position he was standing in told me he was in the middle of something.

"Hi Flippy," I said cheerily. He blinked at me. "Um, hi Kirimi," He said."What'cha doin'?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Didn't mean to interrupt you." I blinked, and suddenly I was back on my horse, racing against the champion, who was a foot behind me. I yelped and raced forward, leaving the brief meeting with Flippy an assumed hallucination in the back of my head.

**_Normal third person P.O.V._**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Giggles exclaimed into her cellphone. "That is so not true!"

"I'm telling you," Disco Bear said smoothly," Kirimi is head over heels in love with Flippy." He smiled. Information might score him a date.

"That's bullshit," Giggles snapped. "It's bullshit and it's boring. Who the hell cares what you think?"

She told _him._

Disco Bear panicked a little. His date was disappearing. The story wasn't interesting enough. So he thought fast. "You didn't let me finish. Not only is she in love with him, I also heard that..."

Giggles stared at her cellphone in shock. "Holy shit, seriously? No fucking way. Oh-ehm-gee. I'm gonna call Lammy."

And

so

guess

what

happened

in

the

next

twenty

minutes,

rumor

has

it

that

there

is

a

Flippy

X

Kirimi,

and

the

only

people

who

don't

know

are

guess who?

Flippy

and

Kirimi. Of all the things to not know, right?

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Flaky was pissed beyond belief. _How the hell do people come up with this shit! _Flaky thought as she stared at her computer monitor. She was on TreeBook (so corny) and was reading several status-updates all saying the same thing.

_I heard Flippy put the moves on Kirimi right in front of Flaky, and Kirimi laughed!_

_I heard that Kirimi invited Flippy to her house for a "special dinner". Wonder what really happened._

_I'm bored._

Flaky rolled her eyes. _This is bullshit._ She picked up her phone, ready to give her boyfriend a call. They had something to discuss.

**Just so you know my Dad kicked me off the pc for a week..thank computer class for this update. Review!**


	3. Assumption

**Yay my dad let me back on today! Updates will speed up after Thursday!**

**_7:00 PM_**

Flaky sat impatiently on the side of her bed, listening to the phone dial Flippy's number for the third time.

_Vrrrppp...vrrrppp...vrrrppp...vrrrppp...vrrrrrrrrrrrppp..._

Flaky slammed the phone down at the last ring. _Why isn't he answering my calls? Is he not home? But Flippy doesn't do anything after five... damn, are the rumors true? _The red porcupine shook her head. _What am I thinking? He's MY boyfriend, he wouldn't do that._ She pulled her quills into a ponytail, and the elastic tore as she laid down. _I don't mean to doubt you Flippy, but please let these rumors just be rumors._

**MEANWHILE**

Flippy shifted uncomfortably on his stool in the diner. He didn't understand why people were acting like assholes around him. Muttering darkly, casting funny looks..._what did I do!_

Petunia walked up to him. She gave him a look of disdain, then leaned over. "Can I get you anything, Flip?"

Flippy blinked._ Who the hell is Flip? _He shook his head and peered at the menu again."Can I get a sausage and pancake order for two?"

Petunia shot him a look again. "Right." She disappeared behind the door that lead to the kitchen, and Flippy stared down at his twiddling thumbs. He felt like he was missing something, more like missing out on something. He'd only killed Petunia a few times, why was she acting so sour all of a sudden?

Soon the smell of breakfast food wafted into the diner. Petunia came out, carrying a tray and looking grumpy. "Who orders breakfast at seven o' clock at night anyway?" she snapped at him. Flippy looked up at her face and shrugged. "I didn't eat today." he told her honestly. Petunia let out a curt laugh."What about dinner at Kirimi's, you cheating scum?" She spat at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Flippy exclaimed angrily.

"Don't act like you don't know," Petunia said, slamming the plates onto the counter. "Your lying ass is cheating on Flaky for that bag-of-murder Kirimi! What the hell do you see in her anyway? What does Flaky even mean to you any fucking more?"

Flippy put his paws up. "First of all, please quit with the swearing. Second of all, I want to know where on Earth you got the stupid-ass idea that I was going out with Kirimi, when Flaky means everything to me!"

Petunia blinked."I-but I heard-"

"You heard wrong," Flippy cut her off harshly. "Is this why everyone's being a jerk to me?"

Petunia thought, then nodded slowly.

Flippy yanked the the plates off the counter and dropped the food into two paper bags. "What's wrong with you people? Next time you hear a rumor, try getting the victim's side of the story first."

Petunia bowed her head."Your meal's on the house," she muttered.

If Flippy heard, he didn't act like it. He stomped outside, muttering darkly to himself.

_Kirimi probably spread these rumors, probably trying to show off or something. Who does she think she is? I've got to go set her straight._


	4. In the dark

**Short chapter 'cuz I got tired. Review!**

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Flaky woke up screaming from a nightmare that she was surrounded by Rambo chicks. Breathing heavily, she staggered into her bathroom and ran some cold water into the sink. She splashed her face a few times, then took a deep breath._ You're alright, Flaky. Just calm down. _She let out a long sigh, then instinctively rubbed her quills.

_Oh-did Flippy answer any of my calls?_

Flaky walked into her bedroom and checked her phone history. One missed call, one voice mail. She pressed OKAY, and the message began.

_Hey Flaky, it's Flippy. Sorry I couldn't answer your calls the first time. I was trying to catch something to eat at the diner. You can come to my house, 'cuz I got you some food too. I don't know if you've heard, but false rumors are going around about me going out with 's not true. Please don't be angry with me, because you mean the world to me. Kirimi's just a friend-ish. Feel free to call back about noon, 'cuz I'll be asleep until then. Um..bye, I guess._

Flaky grinned. She knew the rumors were false. She put the phone down and went downstairs to check the time. It was 3:00 PM. "Holy crap I slept late!" Flaky exclaimed."Flippy must've been waiting for me to call ba-"

**RIIIING...RIIIING...RIIING...**

"Flippy!" Flaky cried and crossed her room. She answered the phone eagerly. "Hello?" she said.

"It's Flippy!" Flippy sounded furious. "Quick, get online! TreeBook!"

Flaky nearly dropped the phone as she ran to her pc, leaving a trail of nervous flakes behind her. She booted up the computer, waiting impatiently for her desktop to load. Then she turned clicked Firewolf and typed in her URL. Then she signed in and immediately saw what was making Flippy angry. It was a post from someone called Anonymous Vision

_Guess what everybody-I got the whole scoop on this FlippyXKirimi thing-it's false. But it's false cuz Kirimi plans on buying him away from Flaky, as if Flaky could compete. So technically it's a FlippyXKirimiXFlaky, and Kirimi didn't like it! Friend me for more details._

Flaky let out a stream of screamy swear words which was completely out of character for her. Flippy almost laughed but kept his mouth shut. "Who the fuck is Anonymous Vision!" Flaky spat viciously. "Wha-where-who wants-why does anyone even respond to this!" Flaky saw the comment had nine likes and forty comments that she didn't bother to read."This is supreme bullshit."

Flippy nodded, then corrected himself."Yeah. But who names themselves anonymous vision?"

The bear and porcupine sat for a moment.

Flaky:

_Anonymous. This person must not want to be found out, because Flippy'll find them...vision. Vision, vision. What makes vision anonymous? Wait a second. Anonymous Vision is like Unknown vision...unknown vision could be like unknown sights, or when you don't know what you're seeing. So you don't know what you see when you-when you hallucinate! Holy fuck! But only Kirimi has hallucinations! Does that mean-_

Flaky choked out the words before she could even think."It's Kirimi!"

"You sure!"

_No._ "Yes!"

Flippy gasped. "I thought the same way-I'm on my way to her house,"he said."Come with me! We gotta talk to her."

Flaky gulped. "I-um, heh,o-okay," she said nervously. _But what if I'm wrong!_

Suddenly Anonymous Vision posted a new status:

_You won't believe what I just found out about this threesome relationship!_


	5. Pressure

**I know what you're all thinking-'Why is this called Kirimi vs. Evil if there hasn't been any fighting yet! Not only that, Evil hasn't even shown up yet!'- No worries, I will get there. Don't give up on this story yet, you'll break my electronic heart :'(  
><strong>

Flaky flipped the switch on the back of her computer and raced outside into her garage. She crawled onto her motor scooter and strapped her helmet on as tight as she could. The red porcupine stomped on the gas and skidded forward out of the driveway and into the main road._Aw man, why did I assume it was Kirimi who made that post... and how did Flippy make that assumption as well? _She sped down the road in a mad rush. "Shit!" she hollered as she made a sharp turn in front of a slow-driving Handy. She honked her horn at him and sped past, leaving behind a huge trail of dust.

"Shit!"Handy screamed as the dust formed a wall of filth on his windshield, blocking everything from view."What the fuck-" Handy felt the truck suddenly veer left, and then it stopped with a crash, Handy flew forward and-

**CRUNCH**

Handy's remains slithered down the tree and pooled in a puddle of blood.

Flaky hit the brakes in front of Kirimi's house: a big stone bolder with tree branches taped to it. She saw Flippy coming up the road and called out to him. He turned around to face her."You're here!" He cried. Flaky ran up to him and hugged him. "Don't worry,"He soothed,"We'll put an end to this." The two animals knocked on the blue fox's door, and were not denied an answer. Kirimi pulled open the door and wiped some bread crumbs off of herself. Flaky stared at her. It appeared that Kirimi had hardly slept.

Flippy didn't seem to care. "We need to talk,"he said roughly.

Kirimi blinked. "Wh-what is it?"

Flaky kicked stone in shyness. "There are, um, rumors going around about, eh-heh, you going out with.."she trailed off.

The blue fox's tail twitched. "Me going out with..."

"Me," Flippy said bluntly. "And apparently, some _asshole_,"Flaky flinched."Is going around saying that I am cheating on Flaky for you."

Kirimi's eyes hardened. "What...what the hell makes you think I'm involved?"

Flaky dropped her gaze but Flippy held on. "Nobody said that. Do you know who Anonymous Vision is?"

"What is an anonymous vision?"

"..."

"Well?"

"We don't know. It's some Treebook username, and somebody figured it meant hallucinations." Flippy said finally. Flaky flinched again._ Thanks for not saying it was me...I still think I'm wrong!_

Kirimi blanched. "Of course...shit. Come inside," she said.

The inside of Kirimi's house was nothing like Flaky would have imagined. It looked...normal. There was a livingroom with two sofas and a TV. There was a kitchen and a staircase that lead to a bathroom and a bedroom. There was even a door that lead down to a basement. The only thing odd about it was that there were blankets all over the place. Flippy gave her a questioning look. Flaky shrugged.

Kirimi lead the two upstairs and into the bedroom which turned out to be her bedroom. This,too,was normal. There was a bed and a book case and a little green carpet with a stuffed toy on it. The only thing that caught Flippy and Flaky off guard was the strong stench of rotting wood.

Flaky let out a muffled shriek as a sudden wave of energy pulsed off of Kirimi's tail. Flippy gripped her paw and Flaky calmed down.

"You see," Kirimi spat, pointing at an old log which was clearly the source of wood-smell,"My good-for-nothing computer has been out for ages."She kicked the log. "I have no access to internet. It couldn't have been me."

Flippy scratched his head in confusion. _So she thinks her log is a computer..._"Right. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll, um, call a tech dude and see if he can fix that."

Kirimi lit up."Thanks! I'm looking forward to it!"

Flippy nodded, then he and Flaky said goodbye and went downstairs to let themselves out, feeling slightly ashamed. Onece in Kirimi's front yard, Flippy frowned and

"Man, I was so sure it was her.."Flippy murmured. "But, then again, we didn't have any real proof."

Flaky nodded and jumped onto her scooter. "D-do you need a ride home?" Flaky asked, shivering at the wind chill.

"No thanks, I'll walk."

Flaky smiled at her boyfriend, waved good-bye and sped off towards her house.

_Well I'm glad that's over with. But still-why are people spreading these rumors?_

The red porcupine sped up slightly, letting her mind drift.

_I've got it. If I ignore and don't react to the rumors, people will just get bored._

The scooter screeched to a stop at an intersection, where Giggles was crossing. The pink chipmunk suddenly strolled into the street and went right up to Flaky.

"Hi Flaky! Where have you been!" she crowed.

"None of your business," Flaky said firmly.

Giggles' eyes widened. "Oh- let me were at Kirimi's house-kicking her ass,right?"

"N-no!"Flaky stammered.

Giggles laughed. "Sure. Everyone knows what's going on, Flakes. Don't let that bitch steal Flippy awayfrom you."

"Kirimi's not a bitch,"Flaky said, starting to get angry. "Those are just rumors."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Flaky gasped._ Wh-how?_

"I said, prove it!"Giggles repeated loudly, drawing a crowd. Lumpy, Petunia and Disco Bear listened in, eager for a fight.

"I don't have to!"

"'Cuz it's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Flaky raged, then stomped on the acceleration. Giggles screamed as she was run over, herorgans spewing onto the street behind the two.

"WH-WHAT THE...FUCK..."were Giggles' last words before her whole body squelched under Flaky's tires. The whole crowd screamed, and Flaky sped off, unable to face them.

On her way home, Giggles' voice kept replaying in Flaky's head.

_Everyone knows what's going on, Flakes._

_It'sa lie,_ Flaky screamed inwardly, tears slipping down her cheeks.

_It's just a lie._


	6. Catching On

Flaky didn't leave her house the next day. She sat at home, whimpering and thinking to herself.

_What the hell is wrong with me. Have I lost my mind-I didn't have to lose my temper back there. My god, what a way to escalate your popularity, Flaky._ Flaky also ignored her phone calls from Flippy. She simply ate and slept. It was the only thing she could think to do. _I can only imagine what's being said about me now. Some of these people get on my nerves._

Meanwhile Flippy was wondering why the entire town was acting like an asshole. One stupid rumor suddenly changed everybody's attitude towatds the three. Petunia already knew the rumors were false, but of course if she defended Flippy, Flaky and Kirimi she would risk being shunned by Giggles and others. But what Flippy found scary was how eager this town was for these rumors...it disgusted him,too. So when Flippy had given Flaky a call and received no answer, he became a little concerned. She was bound to take this worse than him. He wanted to go visit her, but something stopped him. The aura outside was too strange to bear(ha, bad pun).

The rest of the town was slightly busy. Everyone was doing their daily routine, dying or reviving. Then all of a sudden Lumpy is in Happy Tree Town Square, nailing something onto a pole. Tree Friends gathered 'round to see what the bulletin was:

_Have you seen me? Flaky the porcupine_

_I've been missing for a day now._

The crowd broke out into murmuring. "What could have happened to her!" someone shrieked.

"I don't know,"Lumpy said.

"What _DO_ you know?" The crowd parted to reveal Giggles, who looked beaten and tired despite her revival earlier that morning.

"Giggles!" Cuddles cried out in joy.

"Shut up!" Giggles yelled at him. "I'm trying to say something!"

Toothy snickered, and Cuddles punched him on the arm.

"As you all saw yesterday, Flaky went completely bonkers and ran me over!" Giggles pushed Lumpy aside and took her place in front of the crowd. "What could have made our timid Flaky do such a thing? You know what _I_ think I think Kirimi WON!"

People stared at the chipmunk before them, confused. Then Shifty caught on.

"Are you saying Flaky is upset about her boyfriend being purchased?"

The crowd broke out muttering.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that Flaky can't face the idea-the fact-that Flippy is going to-" Giggles started stiffly.

"Couldn't there be another, logical explanation?" Petunia cut her off.

The whole crowd gasped. Lumpy cracked open a can of beans.

"Are you saying I'm WRONG?" Giggles said hotly.

"More like misinformed-better yet, yeah, I do think you're wrong." Petunia said boldly.

The crowd _ooh_'d

"Prove it."

"Fine," said Petunia. "Where did you hear this rumor?"

"Wh-what?"

"Where'd you hear the rumor?" Petunia repeated, then stood up and faced the crowd alongside Giggles."Where'd _you_ all hear it?"

Everyone,except Lumpy, began thinking furiously and whispering to each other.

Giggles turned pale. She loved rumors like these-if everyone began to deny them...where would the fun go?

"WHO CARES WHERE YOU HEARD THEM!" Giggles screeched.

"I care," Petunia snapped.

The crowd went silent. Then, one by one, Tree Friends began speaking up.

"I..I don't know where I heard it."

"It was like an idea in my head."

"I thought I heard it from someone, but now it feels like I made it up!"

Everyone started talking nervously about how they heard this rumor. Then all of a sudden, Flippy shouted from down the road.

"So that's how it is?" He hollered at the crowd. "You all made this up?"

Petunia raced over to him. "Wait Flippy," she soothed. "Look at them. They're utterly confused."

"So?"

"So they don't know what's going on. Someone did this to them."

Flippy blinked. "Holy shit, you might be right. But who on Earth could brainwash this many people?"

Giggles nearly exploded. If Petunia had an idea of what was going on, the plan was going to fail. How would he react...

**THE END! Just kidding. Just so you know, 'he' isn't Flippy or Cuddles. It's a mysterious person. Before you go-REVIEW!**


	7. Desperate measures

Flippy didn't know why he was so quick to believe someone was behind the strange rumor and crowd's behavior. He couldn't think of any other reason. Suddenly Petunia gripped Flippy's paw. "We have to go."

"Wh-what?" Flippy said. Petunia ignored him, she noticed that Giggles had disappeared.

"We've got to find Flaky,"Petunia hissed. "Right now. She's in danger." Before Flippy could reply, Petunia forced him away from the crowd and ran down the street. Flippy stumbled a bit as he followed, and he realized Petunia was leading them to Flaky's house. They raced up to the front door, which was missing. Apparently someone had blasted it in.

"Fuck!" Petunia spat.

She pushed Flippy inside the house, and what Flippy saw almost made him shriek. The living room was a mess. Couches were torn, wallpaper was ripped, and several long,red quills were sticking out of a lampshade, the floor and the closet. A struggle had obviously taken place here.

"Flaky was robbed!" Flippy said loudly.

"No she wasn't," Petunia said, pulling open a drawer full of precious jewels. "I knew it. I fucking knew it."

"Knew what!" Flippy demanded, trying to stay calm.

"Flaky must've been captured. Probably for ransom." Petunia noted darkly.

"How do you know?"

"Look."

Petunia handed Flippy a sheet of paper. He unfolded it and read.

_I've got the rumors spread that Flippy is going out with Kirimi now. Capture Flaky, then you use that freaky mind shit of yours and make sure Flippy ends up believing the rumors and dates Kirimi. Then once he goes out with Kirimi, you make them break up and you can finally take Flippy for_

The rest of the letter was missing. Flippy felt slightly sick. "I..I don't.."

Petunia put her paw on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"D-don't be.."

Flippy dropped onto his knees. "S-somebody stole Flaky.."he choked."B-because of me.."

"We'll find her."

Flippy lifted his tearful gaze to Petunia's face. "We?"

Petunia nodded. "I'm Flaky's friend. I'll be damned if I don't do anything to help her."

"But what if Giggles says-"

"Giggles can kiss my ass,"Petunia snarled. "But on the other hand, me and her are apparently BFF's, according to the fics. But anyway," she said,"I think she wrote this letter." Flippy stood up. "H-how can you tell?"

"We used to pass notes all of the time. I know her handwriting." Petunia huffed. Flippy nodded. He liked that Petunia had some sort of grip on situation, whereas his thoughts were filled with people torturing Flaky. _When we catch that son of a bitch..._

"Flippy?" Petunia said warily. His eyes were tinged with yellow, and she heard his teeth grow sharp. "Flippy, snap out of it!" She smacked him in the face. Flippy gasped."Oh shit- did I-"

Petunia nodded. Then she paused.

"Petunia, you're staring."

"Ssshhh," she hissed at him. "I just had an idea."

"What?" Flippy said.

"We can't go searching for Flaky with people badgering us about Kirimi." Petunia started.

"True..but so?"

"You..you need to fight Kirimi-in front of everyone, so nobody will believe the rumors!" Petunia exclaimed. Flippy frowned. "How will fighting help?" Petunia sighed. "Don't you get it? Everyone thinks you two are head over heels in love. If you fight, that'll screw up everybody's stupid idea and they'll leave us alone!"

"Again, what's with 'us?" Flippy said.

"I defended you in front of everybody. I don't need rumors about a foursome."

This made Flippy queasy. "Alright, I-I get it. But one problem." Flippy took a breath. "I-I can't fight Kirimi. I couldn't."

Petunia shrugged. "Flip out. I'll tell Evil what to do."

"Are you insane!" Flippy hollered. "I want to hurry up and find Flaky. I don't need to hear about you giving Evil _directions on how to help us."_

Petunia gave Flippy a piercing glare. "The longer you argue with me, the worst the danger Flaky could be in. Shelve your damn pride and flip out already!"

Flippy sighed a shuddering sigh. "For Flaky," he told himself. Out loud,"E-Evil..come out."

Evil was only happy to comply. Flippy changed, and Evil laughed cruelly.

"Alright, Evil,"Petunia said,"Listen up."

Evil snatched out his bowie knife. "No, bitch, you listen up."


	8. So you thought

**MEANWHILE**

Flaky opened her eyes to find she was in a jail cell. She was tied and gagged, and several quills were missing. She flinched at the prick of a needle in her neck._A needle in my neck-_ suddenly everything came rushing back. Flaky had finally summoned the courage to call Flippy when suddenly her door was blasted down. She had tried to scream, but a gloved paw and covered her mouth. The last thing she could remember before the needle's prick was a scary voice-made by a voice scrambler. "I hate you," it said. Then everything had gone black.

Flaky took one look at the dark, stone walls and terror washed over her. "HHHHMPPHH!" she screamed, tears blotting her vision. "HHMPHHLP!"

"Away now, are we?" said the voice from earlier. Flaky screamed again, but it was muffled by the wad of cloth in her mouth. "Don't bother crying for help," the voice laughed. "We're several feet underground. Save what little breath I'm giving you."

"Wh-whuf foo 'oo fwant?" Flaky cried.

"What do I want? I want you dead, for everyday you stole Flippy from me."The voice spat."And I really hate your cowardice..."

Flaky began weeping. She suddenly felt sick with the stench of dirt around you. "'Ooh er 'oo?" Flaky screamed.

"I, Flaky, am your worst enemy,"The voice laughed. Suddenly a crate appeared next to the figure.

Flaky could barely read the label. But she nearly shit herself with fear.

The voice laughed and kicked the crate over. A swarm of baby chicks flooded into Flaky's cell. Flaky screamed and cried, but the stranger only laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

o0o0o

Evil laughed. "How am I gonna kill you today? Do I gut you, behead you or rip you apart?"

Petunia felt her legs shake fear, but she held his gaze. "Not today. We need your help. "

"You tell me this like I should give a fuck," Evil jabbed Petunia on the chest with the knife, opening a small wound.

Petunia held her ground. "You don't even know what I want you to do." Evil's eyes widened. "I don't give a damn!" he pulled his arm back and rammed the knife into Petunia's face. Or so he thought. Instead, Petunia ducked and Evil ended up stabbing the wall. "What the fuck!" Evil hollered. He lifted his foot to squish her head, but she wriggled out from in between his legs and turned to face his backside. Evil slashed at the air behind him, but again Petunia ducked and avoided the attack. Evil gave Petunia a rough kick in the ribs that sent her flying towards the quill-laden closet. One quill sliced through Petunia's leg, and she held back a scream of pain as she dangled defenselessly by her leg. Blood poured from the wound and darkened Petunia's fur. "F-filth!" she shrieked.

"Heh heh heh. You dumbass. Did you honestly think I'd do what you want because you need my help?" He raised his knife." Stupidity always has a consequence. You should know that."

Petunia watched in terror as the blade tip sped towards her face. She closed her eyes and prepared for the blinding pain between her eyes.

But it never came. For some odd reason, a new part of Petunia's brain had awakened at that moment.

_SPRAY, ASSHOLE!_ It screamed.

Petunia let loose with all of her might what had been in store all of her life. The force pulled her leg out of the quill and she staggered to her feet. The stench was so horrible Evil dropped his knife and backed away. He dropped down to all fours and began to gag. "Wh-what the fuck-I th-thought you-" Evil was cut off as his stomach heaved and his breakfast spilled out onto the floor in front of him(I know I have emetophobia but hey). As he fought for clean air Petunia sniffed the air-but the stench didn't affect her. She found it..natural. Then,looking down at Evil, she realized she had the upper hand.

"Will you listen to me now, asshole?" Petunia demanded.

Evil heaved again and collapsed."Y-yes," he wheezed.

"Good. I need you to fight and kill Kirimi."

'WHAT!"

Petunia laughed. "That's right. I'm asking you to do what you do best. I'll call attention to myself in the town square and you two start fighting."

Evil choked and gasped. "YOU BITCH! THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED?"

Petunia shrugged. "Yeah."

"I ain't doing shit." Evil wheezed. Petunia waved her tail, then picked Evil's legs up and dragged him to the center of Flaky's living room. "I'm losing my patience, Evil. You get out there and fight Kirimi or I swear to God I will take my ass and spray you into deep space."

Evil coughed and gasped again, feeling his oxygen run low. The air was too thick with stink, and he could swear his nose was going numb. _You're a fucking soldier,_ Evil cursed himself. _Get your ass up and fight!_

The evil bear staggered to his paws and raised his fists up to strike. "Take this, bitch!" He yelled with surprising strength and socked the blue skunk right in the nose.

Petunia screamed in agony as she felt her nose split and blood spurt out of her face like a water fountain. She swallowed some blood and collased onto the stinking carpet. Evil leaned over her and grinned, showing a row of sharp teeth. "Did you honestly think that stink of yours could stop me?" He laughed. He picked his bowie knife up and prepared to slit Petunia's throat.

_Shit-Flippy was right._ Petunia thought, feeling weak from blood loss._ How could I have expected Evil to listen to me. I just hope the rest of the town will be alright._

_Then again, who am I kidding._

**HURRAY FOR BESTBUY INTERNET! Even more bad news though: My dad plans on kicking me off the computer until the end of the school year. I'll do my best to update chapter 9 ASAP!**


	9. The fight before the battle

**I'm ba-ack! Please review this chapter!**

Evil pressed his knife to Petunia's throat in order to slice it. She appeared half conscious, probably due to blood loss from her leg. He pressed the knife further into the wound, and just when he was about to slice her head off, something stopped him. "Wh-what the fuck?" he snarled at his suddenly immobile paw. "Fucking go, dammit!"

_Hell no,_ Flippy snarled. _I am not about to sit here and watch you kill my ticket out of this madness._

Evil laughed harshly. "Who are you to stop me?"

_I'm everything that allows you to exist, asshole. _Flippy spat.

"Screw you!" Evil growled. "You're a weakling. How can you say that you're the reason I exist if you can barely take care of yourself?"

Evil continued to struggle against the surprising force Flippy held on his paw. "You're in my fucking mind!" he snarled. "How the hell-" Suddenly Evil was thrown backwards onto the floor. His paw pointed the knife at his own face. _Give me a reason, Evil. If I stab you're brain, you will die._

"So will you, dumbass." Evil barked.

_No I won't. You're in control right now, so you will suffer any injuries to my body. _Flippy said nonchalantly.

Evil felt an unnatural bead of sweat go down his face. "That's a damn lie." he spat.

Flippy laughed in the depths of his own mind. _Try me._

Evil gritted his teeth. "Alright asshole, I'll do it."

_Do what?_

"I'll go ahead and kill Kirimi in front of everyone so that you can save the bitch Flaky!" Evil snapped. "Now drop the fucking knife before I change my mind and kill everybody you know...again!"

_Watch what happens afterwards. _Flippy snarled as he released his mental hold on Evil. The green bear staggered to his paws and waved the last of he stink out of the air. "Alright, bitch." he snapped at Petunia. "Can you hear me?"

Petunia blinked slowly, then nodded even more slowly.

"Say something, dumbass," Evil spat.

Petunia cracked open her mouth. "W-water.."

Evl gritted his teeth. _Help her! _Flippy snapped. "I..I'll be right back.." he muttered inaudibly as he went into Flaky's kitchen and poured a tall glass of icy water from the kitchen faucet. He returned to the damaged living room to find Petunia trying to sit up and wrap something around her wounded leg. "What the fuck are you trying to do, idiot?" he snarled at her. Petunia looked up at him. "So you've decided not to kill me?" she rasped.

"Answer the question."

Petunia shot him an annoyed look. "Trying to keep my-myself from bleeding t-to death. What does it look like?"

Evil stomped up to her and pushed his bowie knife to her throat wound. "Watch your tone, bitch, or I will take this blade and stick it in places you didn't know existed."

Petunia narrowed her eyes. "And where would that be?"

Evil nearly blinked._ P-Petunia, what are you doing!__? _Flippy stammered.

The bear and skunk stared into each other's eyes, lasers of fury and hatred seared the other's vision.

"You know what, just...just shut up." Evil sighed, straightening up. Petunia looked up at him in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but Evil shoved the glass of water into her paws.

"Don't say anything to me," Evil snarled. "I'm doing what somebody has asked...and I haven't kill you. That means I'm pissed, so say one thing to me and I will chop you up and serve you sushi rolls."

Petunia paled at the amount of filthy gore it would take to prepare a skunk-sushi roll. She shook her head to clear the disturbing mental images and gulped the water down with desperate thirst. After she finished, she flung the glass to the ground with new energy and turned her attention back to her bleeding leg. The quill had left a small hole, and Petunia shuddered to think of the dandruff that might be in her muscle.

_D-DANDRUFF IN MY M-MUSCLE!_

Petunia let out a scream so sharp and loud Evil covered his ears in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he shrieked at her. He raced to her sid and kicked her in the side. Petunia collapsed to the ground, screaming and flailing.

"Sh-shut up!" Evil spat. "I said-SHUT UP!"

He smacked her so hard in the face her teeth rattled. She heaved for a second on all fours, then collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. "Th-thanks," she mumbled after a while.

Evil bit his lip. "Don't mention it, or I'll kill you."

Petunia sat up and bravely patted Evil on the shoulder. "You've got other people to kill, Evil," she said. "Don't waste your energy on me."

"You wish," Evil muttered darkly.

o0o0o0o

Flaky blinked awake, tears from her earlier torture stinging her eyes. Flaky sobbed as bits of dirt and stones dug into her beak-torn flesh and sent searing pains up her legs, sides and head. Her tormentor had only sat back and watched as baby chicks had ravaged her skin and quills-probably thinking the dandruff was feed- and laughed whenever Flaky had begged for freedom. However you could beg for freedom when gagged, at least.

_What kind of sick fuck could do this..._

The tormentor had revealed as little as possible about themselves. All Flaky knew about him/her is hat he/she hated Flaky, loved Flippy and had a strange fetish for yaoi. The person had told Flaky this while the chicks had ravaged her skin and hair.

_'Oh yeah, I love me some yaoi,' it said with a voice unrecognizable. 'Trust me, when I'm finished with you, me and Flippy are going to do all the things I see on my monitor. We will love it' _

Flaky heaved as she realized her captor might be a dude. _B-but who could..._

Suddenly Flaky realized who her captor could be. It was sick and twisted, but who else?

"I GOW BOO 'OO ARR!" Flaky screamed into the darkness.

"You know who I am?" said The captor. "Guess."

Flaky took a deep breath and said the name.

"BBBZZTT! Wrong! I'm not Evil. Evil is trapped inside Flippy's mind. But you're close," her captor said in a sing-song voice, and disappeared again.

o0o0o0

Petunia put her paw down on the floor and flinched. "Fuck!" she spat.

"You're in no condition to walk right now." Evil snapped at her. "Sit down."

"Stop bitching at me."

"You can't even stand straight!"

"Hey! Move your paw!"

"Th-that wasn't supposed to happen, asshole!"

Petunia turned around to face Evil. "Get your paws off my ass and shut the hell up!"

Evil wanted so badly o break the skunk's nose, but Flippy held him back. _Just wait._

"Wait for what?" Evil hissed under his breath.

Petunia staggered across the livingroom and back to Evil. "O-okay, I think I got it."

"The last time you said that you fell." Evil huffed impatiently. Petunia shot him a withering glare. "Look, just be quiet! I need yo to cooperate. Now all I need to do is go to Kirimi's house and tell her what to expect."

"I suppose you'll be stubborn and walk there."

"No." Petunia said. "Can you drive me there?"

**Hmmm, that captor person is beginning to bug me... now I'll never write spell-check chapters again.**

**I'm gonna write the next chapter with a new keyboard. But now it's time to go. Like I said earlier: Review!  
><strong>


	10. Let's go

**Mmm, don't you just love that new chapter smell~**

**If it had one.**

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have a car, right?" Petunia said, flinching as a piece of dust floated near her throat wound. "Drive me there."

Evil shook his head. "I don't know if releasing your stench or being cut up is fucking with your mind, but I don't think you understand who you're dealing with." Evil spat. "I am Evil. I don't care. I don't be nice, and I don't do favors."

Petunia raised her paw. "The judge finds you guilty of lying."

"Wh-"

"You haven't killed me, you haven't left me here to die, and you haven't ravaged the town. You've done at least nineteen people a favor. You can do one more."

"What kind of fucking court is this," Evil mumbled, the snapped his head up._ Did I just say that?_

"Come on," Petunia said, limping towards the doorway. "Let's go."

"Where exactly?"

"The garage. I think there's a medical kit in there." Petunia said, pointed to her angry read throat scar. "I don't want to get infected."

"I hope you don't get infected." Evil said.

Petunia shot him a look. Evil gritted his teeth. "You know what I mean. I need to get this shit over with."

Petunia had an unreadable expression on her face, then she turned around and limped outside. Evil followed her, but not very closely. _What was with that look on her face?_

o0o0o0

Flaky's jaw hurt like hell from gnawing on her gag all day. The cloh was stained with blood, but Flaky tried to ignore the pain and chew on, to finally be able to breathe clean, dirt air.

Suddenly the captor appeared in the shadows outside Flaky's cell. "Poor bitch," it sneered. "Are you hungry?"

Flaky shook her head, tears stinging her eyes as a chip of rock dug itself into her bleeding gums. Her stomach growled loudly.

"That's good, because I don't plan on feeding you for a while," the captor laughed. "I hope you realize that your boy-_my_ boyfriend and his pal are taking their time finding you. You will probably die four hundred times before they even guess where you are."

Flaky nearly threw up. "Fl-Flibby ib mah bufrend.."

The captor gave her an eerie red stare, created by color contacts. "Not for long."

o0o0o0

Evil did his best to wrap the bandage around Petunia's throat without strangling her to death. "Done," he spat, stepping backwards. Petunia felt her throat and looked up at Evil's irritated face. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're not welcome and never will be. Where is he bitch's house?"

"_Kirimi's_ house. And it's 14 Acorn Street."

"That's half a mile from here," Evil hissed. "And don't we have to go back to the Town Square anyway?"

"I told you, drive your car."

Evil blinked. "Fuck this shit! I am not trekking over o my house, then driving to Kirimi's house and _then_ the town square. I'm taking this car." The evil green bear grunted as he gripped Flaky's car door handle and pulled with all of his might. It broke off and hit him square in the nose. "Son of a-"

Petunia giggled. "Ever heard of opening?" she said as she opened the passenger's door, which had turned out to be unlocked. Flaky always left it unlocked in case she needed a quick escape.

"You are being so smug it's filthy," Evil spat at her, and Petunia flinched at _filthy._ "L-let's just go," she climbed in and pushed the driver's door open for Evil.

Half an hour later Evil, Petunia and Kirimi were sitting in the blanket-laden living room of Kirimi's house.

"You want me to kill myself? I can do that alone," Kirimi stammered.

"No, not kill yourself, asshole," Evil barked. "I kill you. Got it?"

Petunia blinked. "Don't mind him."

Kirimi shot the blue skunk a scared look. "Wh-why do I have to do this?"

"Flaky's in unimaginable danger. We need you to fight Evil to demolish Flippy x Kirimi rumors."

Kirimi put her head in her paws, Santa Hat drooping. "These damn rumors..."

"So will you do it?" Evil demanded, losing his patience.

Kirimi looked up. "Hell yeah."

Petunia stood up and yanked Evil up beside her. "Let's go!"

"N-now?"

"Touch me again and you're dead, bitch." Evil spat at Petunia.

Kirimi shook. "What's the plan?"

Petunia sighed. "Just fight to the death!"

**Hurray for updates and scentless chapters! Please review!**


	11. Battling for the truth

**Newer updates mean sicker plots. I had actually made this story up as I went along, but now I have the ending planned out so it has a twist no one expects...**

_Fight to the death,_ Kirimi thought uneasily as she stood in the dead center of Happy Tree Square, clouds obscuring the afternoon sun. _I can't believe I didn't do my research on this place before I hopped on in._

_Fight to the death,_ Evil thought, hiding behind a trash bin as if he was hiding from an explosion. _This shit better be quick._

_Fight to the death,_ Petunia thought, standing in front of a hair salon. _I hope Kirimi won't mind._

The tension in the air between the three was so thick Evil could have sliced it with his bowie knife. Then finally, the first few signs of life trickled into the Square.

"Kirimi!" Giggles hollered, holding paws with Cuddles. Toothy, who was at the other end of the square, looked to see who Giggles was yelling at. The same thing happened with Lifty and Shifty, Disco Bear, Lumpy and Mime. Soon Kirimi was the center of everyone's attention.

"How's your love life with Flippy going?" Giggles sneered. Cuddles rolled his eyes and received a pink-pawed slap in the face.

Kirimi shrugged. "There is none. I'm totally alone."

Evil's left paw twitched as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He heard Giggles shout something about lying and Kirimi say something he couldn't hear. Then Lifty and Shifty called something out and Kirimi blushed angrily. She threw something at them and they caught it. It was a rock. Lumpy laughed and clapped his hands, Mime blinked and Disco Bear started hollering something.

Petunia watched closely as Kirimi avoided there questions. "No, I hardly know him. His style is okay. Shut up! I hate him!"

Petunia watched as the conversation heated up. Then Giggles made a very stupid mistake.

"Prove it." she spat.

Petunia waved her tail, the signal for Evil to come out. Evil pushed black pac-man contacts into his eyes and stepped into the square. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted.

Giggles turned around to face him and paled. "Shit," she muttered. Cuddles shot her a glance but was ignored.

"Kirimi, you bitch!" Evil hollered again. "Why did you go into my car and steal my seats?"

"Because you're an asshole and don't deserve a car, E-Flippy!" Kirimi screamed back.

Petunia smiled darkly at how the crowd was drinking this in. Evil stomped up to Kirimi and gave her a hard shove.

"Give me my car seats back."

"No."

Giggles blinked. "You guys, that's not what couples do."

Evil gave her his middle finger. "Fuck you!"

The crowd _ooh'd._

Evil turned his attention back to Kirimi. "You have one last chance to give me my stuff back."

"Screw you!" Kirimi spat.

Petunia shivered. _Time to fight!_

It was if everyone heard Petunia's thought. The whole crowd stepped back, including Giggles, and made room for the battle about to begin.

"Die, bitch!" Evil hollered, then pulled out his bowie knife and charged toward the blue fox.

Kirimi blinked as her tail let off a shock of energy and the scene changed. Evil disguised as Flippy was now a giant killer mosquito. Kirimi took this in and decided: _I better kill this before it kills me._

Disco Bear let out a shriek as Kirimi yanked on his collar and held him in front of her like a shield, causing Evil to stick his knife all the way through Disco's body. Kirimi pulled him out and leaped over his head, then spun on her heels and gave him a rough kick in the back. Evil tumbled to the ground, eyes wide with shock._ She actually hit me!_ Evil growled and jumped back onto his paws, flipped backwards and kicked Kirimi in the jaw so hard she flew six feet into the air and landed on the cement twenty feet away. Kirimi panicked as she felt a thick scar burst on her face. She jumped back up as Evil was charging at her again and pulled Mime's bicycle from under him. She swung it at Evil, who dodged and stabbed Kirimi in the arm.

"Fuck!" she screeched.

Blood spilled out of the wound like a river and Kirimi began to feel dizzy. She staggered backwards, then swung the bike at Evil's face again. The evil green bear let out a roar of fury as he felt the tire break on his face. "Y-you bitch!" He gripped his bowie knife tighter and punched Kirimi in the face with the handle, breaking her nose. She let out a cry of pain and fled back toward the crowd.

"Weakling!" Evil hollered as he followed her. "Fight back!"

Kirimi skidded to a stop, pulled Lifty by the ears and swung him at Evil so hard the raccoon's spine broke at contact. Evil felt his jaw dent and he screamed again. Then he ripped Lifty's head off and flung it at Kirimi, who took it to the stomach and collided with Lumpy. Kirimi turned around, reached up and yanked Lumpy's antler out of his head. The string of muscle in the blue moose's head caused his brain and other antler to slide through the right ear, and Lumpy collapsed, dead. Kirimi swung the antlers like nun chucks and flung one at Evil, who dislodged the blow with his knife and drove the knife towards Kirimi's heart.

The blue fox made a cross with the antlers and held Evil's knife between them.

"Holy shit," Petunia whispered. "Kirimi can fight..."

"Alright, mosquito," Kirimi spat,"Prepare to die!"

Evil didn't realize, in fact nobody realized that Kirimi was hallucinating, so Evil took the 'mosquito' remark as an insult. "You bitch!" he snarled and plunged the knife into the blue fox's chest.

Kirimi screamed as she collapsed to the ground, her life ebbing out onto the sidewalk. "Sh-shit," Kirimi choked as she blinked back to reality.

Evil leaned over her. "Don't tell anyone I said this or I'll kill you fifty thousand times over," he whispered. "I...you did a..good job."

Kirimi smiled at him. "Glad I could help." Evil's grimace was he last thing she saw before she died for the day.

The remaining crowd that was alive-Giggles, Mime and Shifty-gasped in shock. "Hey-I'd say it's pretty obvious that Flippy hates Kirimi," Shifty whispered to Giggles, who paled as Mime nodded in agreement.

Petunia padded up to Evil. "Wow...that chick can fight."

Evil jumped up. "I..uh, yeah, I guess."

Petunia gave Evil a sly look. "You can leave now."

"What?"

"You did what I asked, which was to fight Kirimi. Your duty is done, and you can sit back now." Petunia said.

Evil blinked and his pac-man contacts slipped. "Right...guess it's time for me to go."

Petunia nodded, and Evil ached a little. "I'd rather stay out here though," he blurted.

_Sure, Evil._ Flippy told him.

"Okay," Petunia said.

Evil shuddered at this weird feeling in him. It was like a happiness that he was...agreed with. He shook it off. "It's these damn favors," he muttered.

Petunia clapped her paws together. "Alright, the square is now empty and we don't have to worry about rumors anymore," the blue skunk noted cheerfully. "Now we need to look for clues on how to find Flaky."

"Right, right," Evil muttered, still feeling odd inside.

**Uh-Oh, did I make that sound romantic? If I did-it's not supposed to be. Please review!**


	12. Getting started

**Enjoy this new chapter or I'll call upon Evil! Bwahahahaha!**

Petunia and Evil decided to travel back to Petunia's house in Flaky's car. The time was nearing seven, and Petunia stared to believe that their research would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Hell no," Evil spat at her when she told him this. "I need this rescue to go as quick as possible, because being your partner too long with be too fucking annoying to stand. It's annoying right now!" The green bear drove through a red light and didn't even flinch as two cars collided and exploded on the road behind him.

"We're partners?" Petunia said, equally oblivious.

Evil grimaced. "No, we're not. Forget I said that."

Petunia sat in silence on the way to her house. When they pulled into the driveway, Evil kicked the door open and stomped up to Petunia's house. He was about to put his paw he doorknob when Petunia let out a shriek.

"D-DON'T TOUCH THE DOORKNOB YET!" she screamed in fear.

Evil looked up at her. "Why the hell not?"

Petunia stood stood at the car, rigid as a board. "Y-your paws are filthy..."

Evil watched as Petunia scuttled up to the door, careful not to touch Evil and pulled a napkin out of her pocket. She wrapped it around her paw and then opened the door. Then she scrubbed her feet on the welcome mat and sprayed some air freshener into the living room.

"Pathetic," Evil growled as he kicked some dried blood off of his paws.

"I heard that," Petunia snapped. "I also heard you taking a shower."

"What?"

"Go upstairs and take a shower!" Petunia shrieked in mingled fear and anger. "In fact, take ten!"

"If I go up there and take ten showers we won't start looking for Flaky until next Monday." Evil spat.

Petunia's tail twitched. "A-alright. Do you still have that letter thing?"

"Letter thing?"

_In my left pocket._ Flippy told him. Evil nodded and felt for the folded sheet of paper that contained a piece of Giggle's secret letter.

_I've got the rumors spread that Flippy is going out with Kirimi now. Capture Flaky, then you use that freaky mind shit of yours and make sure Flippy ends up believing the rumors and dates Kirimi. Then once he goes out with Kirimi, you make them break up and you can finally take Flippy for_

"Fuck," Evil spat.

"Yes I know," Petunia whispered. "I don't know what to do."

"Think, idiot," Evil growled. "You said Giggles wrote this letter. Then we go make Giggles give us information."

Petunia nodded. "Right. But how do we know for sure-"

"Sure that Giggles is involved? Look," Evil said impatiently. "She probably started the rumors. She wrote this letter. You and Flippy found this in Flaky's home, right? The captor must've been holding it when they broke into Flaky's house. Giggles must know exactly who she's dealing with, therefore we go interrogate her."

Petunia's tail drooped a little and Evil immediately understood.

"Don't try to defend her. Because is it just me, or has Giggles not really been acting like your BFF all of a sudden?"

Petunia gave him a harsh look. "I get it, damn. She's not my friend anymore." The blue skunk went over to her hall closet and pulled a large package out of it. It was a sleeping bag.

"You don't like sleeping in your own bed?" Evil said without thinking.

"No, stupid, this is for you." she chided. "Rattiest one I own, because,well, you're a jerk."

Evil looked down at what appeared to be a top-condition sleeping bag and was a little glad for Petunia's OCD at that moment. "Oh boy," he muttered darkly.

"We're not going anywhere tonight," Petunia said firmly. "I'm tired, and if we're gonna do this right, I need all of my energy." And with that, she stomped upstairs and ran a shower.

Evil turned off the living room light and settled into his sleeping bag on the couch. _This is gonna be a long night._

o0o0o

Flaky felt the last bit of string on her gag break. It slipped blood-soaked onto the floor and Flaky spat out as much of her gum's blood as possible. Her captor had been gone since what Flaky was sure was afternoon, and she feared what the night's torture would be.

_Call for help. Call for Splendid._

But she couldn't do it. Not right now. Her voice was too weak from lack of use, and Flaky saw no point of letting out a weak cry that would only alert her captor and earn her extra torture and re-gagging. Instead she would scoop her gag back ino her mouth, close her eyes and pray for sleep, or at least a quick death.

**Poor Flaky... if only she knew what she had in store tomorrow~**

**Review!  
><strong>


	13. What you said and how you said it

**Alright, we're still down in Flaky's cell the next day! I just noticed that I hadn't put any disclaimers whatsoever in my stories so.. I OWN NUTHIN'! DON'T SUE ME! The only thing I own is Kirimi and this story's plot.  
>And help kickstart the Mondo ka-pow revolution..pretty please? I WANT TO SEE MORE FLIPPY!<br>I'll shut up now.**

Flaky opened her eyes to find that she had somehow managed to sleep the whole night. Or at least she hoped so, as there wasn't really any sunlight down in the ground. She wriggled her feet and tried to loosen the rope that restrained her, then tried to pull her hands out of their rope behind her back. No success.

Her captor appeared in the shadows. "Good morning, bitch," it spat. "Did you sleep well? I hope so, but then again, I don't."

Flaky bit down on her cloth, pretending to still be gagged. "Wu-wukay.."

"Now as you know, yesterday I gave you a crate-full of yellow, feathery hell. Today, we're going to see how your wounds react to different substances. Like experiments from grade school, but much more hateful and pain-seeking. I'll ask you a question. If you get it right, I'll spare you the substance's reaction. If you get it wrong..."

Flaky nearly vomited at how teacher-like her captor sounded.

The captor pulled a small, white sack out of nowhere and dropped it into their paw. "This here is a nice bag of sea salt. What do you think happens when I pour it onto your wounds?"

Flaky let out a shriek of fear.

"Wrong," the captor spat, then grabbed a pawful of salt and flung it into the cell, making sure to blanket the scarred red porcupine with as much as possible. Flaky screamed in pain, kicked and writhed and shrieked for help, but her voice didn't come out right. She accidentally coughed out her gag as she screamed from the searing pain all over her body.

The captor narrowed their eyes in disgust. " I said, what do you think happens when I pour it onto your wounds?"

Flaky couldn't help but keep shrieking. The sound of her pain filled the room, echoed around the cage and bashed on the captor's eardrums.

The red porcupine kept screaming and writhing for the next half hour before she finally quieted to pitiful whimpering.

"Answer the question." Her captor hissed.

"It...it...it...it st-stings," Flaky choked. "It st-stings."

The bag of sea salt disappeared and was replaced by a similar sized orange sack. "Now this here is citrus kool-aid mix. What do you think will happen if I pour this on your wounds?"

Flaky heaved. "It'll...it'll sting..."

"Wrong," her captor smiled wickedly as it tossed a pawful of powder onto Flaky's damaged and swollen scars. "It'll burn."

o0o0o0o

Evil blinked as sunlight pierced through Petunia's curtains and shone on his face. The green bear sat up and looked around to find that he had torn apart Petunia's sofa cushions, his sleeping bag and part of the rug that he fell onto.

"Shit," Evil mumbled.

"Shit is right!" Petunia called from inside the kitchen, then stepped out, wearing a strainer on her head and carrying a sausage fork. "You woke me up last night screaming bloody murder. You didn't recognize me so I ran into the kitchen to hide."

Evil staggered to his paws. "Don't expect an apology then," he said. "I'm not sorry at all."

Petunia shrugged. "Didn't think you would be."

The two stood in silence, an uncomfortable feeling rising in the air.

"I...um...anyway," Evil snapped. "Let's go to Giggles' house to get clues."

"Right now?" Petunia gasped.

"Yes right fucking now," Evil snarled. "I want to get out of here and get this over with so I can forget about you people."

Petunia blinked in shock and hurt. "I..."

"What?"

Suddenly Petunia's face hardened. "I agree. Let's move." The blue skunk stomped past Evil and pushed open the front door, and the green bear followed. When the two got back into Flaky's damaged car, Petunia was the driver and Evil sat tensely in the passenger's seat. Petunia seemed to have a road rage moving around inside her, as she ran Cuddles over, drove over the curb, sped up at the red light and nearly crashed into Giggle's mailbox.

_Aw damn, what did I do wrong,_ Evil thought angrily as they padded up to Giggles' front door.

**Short chapter because I didn't feel like cramming the interrogation in with the start. Also it's Monday tomorrow, and I won't have time to update as quickly. Review!**

**Or I'll find you.  
><strong>


	14. Getting information

**Giggles doesn't know what she's in for...review!**

Petunia and Evil stood at the door, then the blue skunk lifted her paw to knock only for it to be swatted away by Evil.

"What do you think this is, a sleepover?" he snarled.

"It's a fucking door. You knock." Petunia snapped.

Evil shook his head. "Not in this case," He leaned backward and gave the door a mighty kick. It splintered and broke in half, collapsing into the entrance hall. 'In this case, we get in and get the answers. The door is nonexistent."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Move already, then."

_I'll be damned if this bitch tells me what to do again... _Evil thought darkly as they stepped over the broken remains of front door.

"Anybody home?" Evil hollered. The house was dark, the air was cold and a fine layer of dust had settled itself over furniture and other belongings. Petunia put a paw on a stair and shrieked when a small dome of dust formed around her paw.

"Shut up!" Evil hissed.

Petunia glared at him, then peered around the house. "D...d..." she whimpered.

"Don't say it!" Evil spat.

"D...D-D..."

"I'm warning your blue ass!"

"D...D...DDDIIIIIIRRRTTT!" Petunia let out an almighty shriek and started hyperventilating.

"Dammit, bitch, calm down!" Evil stomped up to her, doing his best to avoid her flailing arms. One of her paws struck him in the face, and he lost his temper.

"I told you to CALM DOWN!" he raged as he jumped forward and tackled her onto the dusty living room, folded her arms back and shoved her face into the dust. "SEE BITCH?" he hollered. "IT'S..FUCKING..DUST! IT IS NOT DOING ANYTHING TO YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP SCREAMING!"

Petunia twisted, flailed and thrashed wildly beneath him, trying to wriggle free and escape to a cleaner place. Her breathing kept coming in short, leaving in ragged exhales and then kicking up more dust for her to breathe in. Petunia coughed and choked as the thick dust swirled around her mouth, eyes and entered her lungs. "Evil..I'm...s-suffocating!" the blue skunk choked out.

Evil jumped off of her and Petunia forced herself onto all fours before heaving so hard her head jerked forward (Made me anxious to type that...).

"Y-you...you..." the blue skunk whispered after a while, chest still heaving. "You asshole."

Evil's ear twitched as he heard the cock of a gun behind him.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, Petunia," said a girly voice behind the two. "He is an asshole."

o0o0o0o

Flaky let the last of her breath escape her as the burning, scorching, _searing_ fire in her system shut her down.

_I'm dying, _Flaky almost laughed with joy. _Finally...I'm dying._

And so she died.

Flaky's captor stood silently as it watched Flaky's life fade away. It was sure the porcupine wanted to cry out in joy and relief, and this angered the captor.

_I knew I overdid the orange powder,_ it thought angrily. _Shit. Well, that bitch better pray she doesn't wake up, because I'm losing my patience. They've had two days to find me,two days for him to notice me..._

o0o0o0o

Evil turned to face Giggles, who was holding a .44 pistol in her right hand. "Glad to see me?"

Petunia staggered to her paws. "Nope."

"Bitch!" Giggles snapped. "How dare you-"

Petunia laughed. Giggles stared at her for a second before realizing that Evil had disappeared.

"Shi-"

"Alright, bitch!" Evil hissed as he pulled Giggles in a strangle hold. "I don't have time for bullshit."

Giggles spat angrily as Petunia snatched her gun away.

"Now," Evil hissed again. "Tell us who you're working for."

Giggles gagged a little. "N-never!"

Evil held her even more tightly. "Tell us now."

Giggles felt her breath come short. "N-no!"

Petunia cocked the gun and aimed it at Giggles's head. The pink chipmunk laughed.

"Going to shoot me, Petunia?" she choked out, growing weaker from Evil's hold. "F-fine. See if y-you get answers th-that way..."

Petunia gritted her teeth and stared into Giggles' smug face.

In one swift movement, Evil had dropped Giggles, yanked her up by her legs, then swung her like a bat and bashed her face against the stairs. Giggles shrieked as her nose broke and blood spurted all over her face and onto the floor.

"Like I said, we don't have time for this. Some asshole is after my host and you know who it is."

"Prove it," Giggles spat.

Evil bashed her head against the stairs again and more blood splattered her face, the stairs and Evil's coat "You sure? Things don't usually work out your way when you tell someone to prove their case."

Giggles tried to grit her teeth, but blood loss and pain made her mouth sag.

"F-fine, I'll tell you what you need to know." she gasped. "But don't think it's because you've won. The captor...it is strong. It'll kill you before you can blink."

"Great, great," Petunia hissed, unusually angry. "Get on with it."

Giggles swallowed before she began. "The captor has taken Flaky for reasons I refuse to state. I know all of his plans."

"Tell us!" Petunia snarled, but Evil waved her away.

"We'll find out when we get there." he snapped.

Petunia's tail twitched but she said nothing.

"O-okay," Giggles continued, feeling the blood rush to her head. "The captor and Flaky are in an underground cavern that links to tunnels that run under Happy Tree Town. There were eighteen entrances, sixteen caved in and the seventeenth disappeared. The only one available for use is just outside the mall."

She paused.

"It's the sewer grate to the left f the back door of the mall. Go underneath, then follow the grey pipe all the way to a large blue pipe going up. Turn left there, go straight until you find a ladder. Clmb that and you'll enter the tunnel. After that, keep going straight until you reach a hall with a single door at the end. That's where they are."

Evil dropped Giggles to the ground, who started to weep.

"THANK you," Petunia snapped.

"He...he'll kill me now..." Giggles sobbed.

"And you'll regenerate the next day." Evil spat, then took out his bowie knife and stabbed Giggles in the brain. Death was immediate.

Petunia shot Giggles a look of disgust. "Time to go?" she asked Evil.

"Right." Evil said quietly.

**Freaky captor is freaky. Please review~**


	15. A brief meeting

**Ack, as you've all noticed I let slip the captor is a male...won't say names yet! I'll only be able to update a little bit because school pc classes are jerks...****and that made no sense. Review!**

_Later that day..._

The captor ground his teeth in fury, ignoring the mournful cries of the pink chipmunk in front of him. "You idiot," he spat." WHY did you tell them I was a male? I was hoping I could trust you to have a FEW brain cells in that empty-ass head of yours. What did you tell?"

Giggles felt her paw trace over a few large scars that The captor had opened up on her sides and back. "They were..brutal..."

"Who is they?"

"Petunia and...Evil." Giggles gasped.

The captor hissed and slashed Giggles on the side with artifical claws. Blood spattered the dirt at his paws, but he took no notice. He was furious. "What did you tell them?" he repeated, venom dripping from his words.

"I...I told them..."

"WHAT?" he demanded.

"I told them...our location.."

The captor let out a roar of fury. "Son of a bitch!" he forced his claws deep into Giggles' back and tore out as much flesh as he could. "I should have known you would ruin everything!"

"This isn't the w-way..." Giggles heaved, blood pooling around her."To get his attention..."

The captor hissed and slammed Giggles' cell shut. He paced down the dirt hall to Flaky's cell, ready to take his anger out on her.

_How will he react when he sees what I've been doing...will he even want to speak to me?_

**Very VERY short update to appeal... won't be able to update till a few weeks later!**


	16. I don't believe it

**My dad surprisingly le me back on today-thanks to mom. So with no computers, my mp3 missing and mymanga series Zombehz dying, this ban kinda hurts :/**

Evil and Petunia stood outside of the Happy Tree Mall, anxiety forming around the two like a toxic bubble. Technically, Petunia was the one who was bursting with nerves, and Evil was suffering from the side affects. It was around noon, and the bright sun was washed all over the building.

"What are we waiting for?" Evil hissed, and Petunia shrieked.

"Shut up!" Evil slammed his paw against Petunia's face. "We need to rescue that damn porcupine."

"I-I'm just nervous," Petunia mumbled shakily.

Evil gritted his teeth. _And you, Flippy? You have said absolutely nothing for the longest time._

_Three or four days,_ Flippy mumbled. _Don't know what to say except 'good job'._

_Good job for what?_

_Being a good partner._

Evil shook his head irritably and beckoned Petunia to the back of the mall. _Good partner my ass._

The two Tree Friends crept to the shadowy side of the building, careful to duck under any windows and to hide behind trash bins. Petunia shivered as she felt the ground grow icy-cold under her paws and the stench of sad, dirty air clogged her lungs.

"This place is depressing," Petunia whimpered.

"It's the back of the mall, yes," Evil whispered. "But damn. It's like a fucking graveyard."

A sudden fog swirled around the two animals. "I think we're nearing the back of the building." Evil whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I see an alley."

The temperature suddenly dived off a cliff. Evil and Petunia shivered as their breath mist disappeared into the swirling fog around them. "G-God damn it's cold," Evil hissed, his teeth beginning to chatter.

"This isn't natural," Petunia squealed in fear."It's only the back of a building, not another continent."

Evil nodded, but he doubted Petunia could see his head bob in the dark shadows. "Someone's here," he hissed suddenly.

"Really?"

Evil hesitated. "Wait...no. It's a presence. We must be close."

"I think so too," Petunia said, holding her sides for warmth. "There's an alley up ahead."

A sudden wave of billowing wind swept sliced through the two animals, its chill seeping into their bodies. Then, out of nowhere, Petunia let out a soft moan and collapsed. Evil sensed more than saw her fall, and he knelled beside her. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Shit," Evil hissed. _Just what I need. A dead weight._

Evil began to lift her up, then he stopped in shock.

_I'm helping her?_

The green bear gritted his teeth. _Might as well. Her stench might come in use._

_Thatta bear, _Flippy teased.

Evil shook his head. _Shut up, dickhead. _He pulled Petunia onto his back like a schoolbag, then proceeded to follow the path deeper and deeper into the cold, dark alley.

_A sewer grate. Find a sewer grate._

o0o0o0o

Flaky was trembling in terror. She knew the captor was coming, she could feel his furious presence as he stepped into the room.

"So," The captor said, but in a tone Flaky felt chills roll down her spine. "You dies. You're healed, bravo. You may also noticed I haven't bothered to re-gag you. And to put the icing on the cake, your ex's counterpart and the blue skunk-whatever are coming to save you. Aren't you lucky?"

Flaky didn't feel lucky at all. She'd rather be in hell.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm through with you," He snarled. "It's been four fucking days, four days for them to find me so that _he_ will notice me."

Flaky gasped in fear.

The captor showed his paw to her. Flaky's eyes widened, hoping to identify the captor.

That paw. She's seen it before.

"Oh my god...you're not really after Flippy, are you?" Flaky choked out.

"No," The captor pulled his paw back into the shadows. "You know who I'm after now, do you?"

Flaky was shaking so violently it nearly hurt. "You sick, twisted..."

A sudden flash of white claws and a splash of scarlet, and Flaky collapsed, dead.

The captor laughed softly. Then his voice rose until he was having a shrieking fit of laughter.

"He is _MINE!"_


	17. Rethink it

**I just noticed something, so I have to say something so I don't feel bad. The captor is a homo, yes. I portray the captor as a psychotic freak cuz that is what he is... but homos are not psychotic freaks. Got that? :D**

Evil felt an unruly chill roll down his spine as a long string of chaotic, screaming laughter filled the air around him and echoed in his furry ears. He felt Petunia whimper in her sleep, and the green bear grunted with annoyance. He took a step forward, trying to follow the noise.

The laughter silenced. Evil kept walking forward when suddenly he felt the ground under his feet disappear. Before he could react, he felt himself begin to drop.

He plummeted headfirst into a long tunnel, feeling Petunia's body weight pull him forward faster. "F-fuck!"

Suddenly Petunia lurched forward, beginning to scream. "EVIL!"

"SHUT UP!"

"EEEEK! WE'RE FALLING!"

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

Petunia began to kick her legs wildly, feeling the ground rush up beneath her. "We're gonna d-"

She never finished. Evil shot her a strange look, then released her and positioned himself upwards. Petunia hit the ground with a sickening crunch while Evil landed lightly on his toes. He sat, crouched in the shadows, straining his ears to listen. The sounds of steam and trickling water were faint. There was no life here.

_Follow the grey pipe all the way to a large blue pipe going up. _Giggles' words echoed in his mind.

It was quite dark underground, but Evil was prepared for this. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the matches he used to light his bombs. He ran the match across the side of the box again and again, impatiently waiting for the fire to start.

Suddenly a warm liquid seeped onto his paw. Pausing, Evil sniffed the air.

_Blood...Petunia's, might I add._

The green bear decided to ignore this and resumed his fire starting. Finally the match was lit, and Evil waved it around slowly. He saw that Petunia was laying bloody and broken on the ground, clearly dead. But better yet, a long, grey, slender pipe was built into dirt walls of the tunnel. A small stream of sewage water ran quietly down into the darkness ahead.

Then it hit him.

"What the fuck-the pipe leads in both directions!" Evil spat. "Son of a bitch. I should have known that chipmunk would feed me false information."

Evil let out a roar of pure rage.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I am a soldier. I don't sit here and bitch about stuff like this. I act._

Evil gritted his teeth, then looked left. He stretched the match as far as he could to his left, and saw a bright blue speck in the distance.

He hesitated. Then he started toward the blue substance, making sure to follow the grey pipe.

_This better be the blue pipe._

o0o0o0o

Giggles was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable with the captor sitting silently in the wooden chair outside her cell. He had been like that for hours, watching her with his piercing red glare.

"I...um..." Giggles started.

"Silence, you stupid fuck!" The captor roared,leaping up as fury suddenly rose in him. "Don't you dare speak to me! I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

Giggles silenced herself. _Oh damn..._

The captor sat back down slowly. A lifetime of silence seemed to have passed before he spoke.

"Do you think..."

Giggles looked up.

"Do you think Flippy is the right one?"

The pink chipmunk stared up at her 'employer' in surprise. 'Depends."

"Depends on what!" The captor raged, on his feet again. "I want him to come here and take me into his arms...but this plan isn't working!"

Giggles scurried to the back of her cell. "M-maybe all of this torture and anger isn't the way to-"

"SHUT UP!" The captor boomed. And then something shocking happened.

The captor broke down and cried. "I want him so badly...what's wrong with me?"

Giggles could barely decipher his words through voice-scrambled tears (Yeah, he still has that machine on). She crawled up to the bars of her cage and patted him on the back.

"Give it up," she murmured. "Set Flaky free. Start over. Get to know him better.'

The captor began to shake. Giggles suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable as the captor shook as hard as a leaf. He straightened up.

"Start over..."

Giggles nodded.

"HELL NO!" The captor lunged forward and pulled Giggles' arm our of her socket.

Giggles screeched in pain. "YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT W-"

The captor didn't want to hear it. He smashed Giggles' face in, then left her cell-room to think of what to do next.

**Yes, the captor is inbalanced. Please review!**


	18. Find a way

Evil staggered towards the blue glint in the distance that he had been following for the past hour and a half. Sweat dripped down his face, and his fur felt like a wet washcloth.

_You've been through worse. _He reminded himself. _A helluva lot worse._

The green bear took off his beret and stored it in his pocket. The air seemed to grow thicker and smellier as he continued, yet the blue moved no closer. He swore aloud. _I better not be wasting my time._

Evil spat into the stream of sewage. He sat down and crossed his legs, frowning deeply. Something was wrong, and he knew it. He ran a paw over his forehead and wiped it on his jacket, staring down at the burbling current of green waste. He shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up. He peered at the blue speck and his eyes flew wide open in rage.

The blue speck was _moving. _Moving away from him at that.

"What the FUCK!" Evil roared.

_Woah, hang on there._ A voice spoke.

Evil jumped. _Flippy?_

_No. I'm not Flippy. I have a name, but you will call me The Captor. That blue speck you've been following? Look closely._

_The Captor...shit. This must be whoever stole Flaky. _Evil glared at the blue speck. It moved on for a moment, then collapsed.

_Collapsed?_

"Dammit!" Evil broke into a fast run, the air getting hotter and heavier the more he ran. Soon he was gasping and panting for breath, the thick fumes choking his lungs without mercy. "What...what is this..." he wheezed.

Evil finally dropped to his knees by the blue thing he'd ben following, feeling as though the air itself was trying to smother him. He picked up the candle the thing was carrying and scanned what was in front of him.

"You bitch!"

o0o0o0o

The captor grinned and crossed his legs, enjoying the scene unfold before him. He scratched his ear and opened his eyes, glad that he could access Evil's mind.

"This is going to be fun," the Captor drawled.

Flaky sat in the farthest part of her cell from the Captor. She let out a squeak of agreement, terrified of angering him.

The male turned his head towards the porcupine. "Hmmm..."

Flaky waited, but the Captor said no more. She picked at one of her quills, watching flakes of dandruff fall like snow. Snow. Would she ever feel it again? Or was she doomed to eternal confinement in this deep, dark hole? Flaky shook her head. _No...I'll escape._

Flaky laid her head down onto the stones for a pillow.

_I'll find a way._**  
><strong>


	19. Minds

**I really thought I was through writing my fanfic. Review!**

Evil dropped the candle to the floor, shaking with rage. "All this tme...I've been following YOU!"

The blue thing on the floor sat up and coughed. "C-call..."

Evil gritted his teeth. "What?"

"Call...for help..." The blue choked out.

Evil eyed the weak being on the floor. "I don't need help. Who's gonna hear me down here anyway?"

The blue animal heaved. "Spl-Splendid..."

"Kirimi.." Evil spat. "You are out of your hallucinatory-ass mind. Splendid doesn't help. He makes things worse. I figured even YOU would know that."

_Call for help. I dare you. _The Captor hissed._  
><em>

Kirimi began to cough, her tail twitching. "I...know that," she wheezed. "Th-the captor...he want...wants.."

Kirimi broke out into a violent fit of coughing, but instead of feeling worried Evil became pissed. "The Captor. You know about it-him? How much do you know!"

Kirimi struggled to breathe. "The C-Captor...has a name," she gasped. " I think I know it..."

"I don't care about his name," Evil hissed. "How do you know about him?"

Kirimi began coughng again, the air was too much for her. "I was starting to hallucinate...earlier today.." she heaved again, swallowed, and continued. " I noticed that it was different from most others. No one noticed me. I saw Flaky in a cell, and Giggles in another...I c-called out to them, but they didn't respond..."

_Get on with it, _Evil thought impatiently.

"Then I realized that I...I was having a vision," Kirimi coughed, and her hat slipped in front of her eyes. She pushed it back onto her head with a shaky paw. "Th-the Captor was really upset..he tore out Giggles' arm. Then I h-heard him muttering."

"What'd he say?" Evil felt his pulse quicken, but only slightly.

"He was t-talking about..Flippy..." Kirimi's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "He said...something about bait...then he mentioned Splendid..."

"Splendid...?" Evil murmured. "Odd."

"And when I woke up..."

Evil stared into the blue foxe's face.

"And I was here."

o0o0o0o

The Captor crossed his legs impatiently. He closed his eyes and entered Evil's mind.

There was irritation. It pricked at the Captors skin like furious insects. But there was someone else...someone he sensed earlier. He pushed his energy into that being, trying to capture the unclear thoughts it gave off.

Kirimi.

That was the other beings name. The Captor opened his eyes. He could use her, he knew it. Kirimi was easier to access, and easier to confuse. He could send her parts of his memories as she will interpret them as hallucinations. And she will lead Evil to him. And then the Captor will dispose of him.

Evil, that is.

Then Flippy would be scared and vulnerable...and then he will come. At last.

The Captor grinned.

**Thanks for reading my fic :D Like I said earlier, please review!**


	20. Right outside

**WOOOO! Happy twentieth chapter anniversary! I never thought this story would actually make it this far and farther. Now, let's celebrate!**

***Steals a tank from an Army base and runs it back to my neighborhood***

**Me:WEEE!**

**Everyone else: NOOOO!**

***Jumps in and jams a finger onto a button***

***Blows up my house***

**Everyone else: WEEE!**

**Me: NOOOO!**

Evil watched as Kirimi began to cough violently again. He gritted his teeth and crossed his legs.

Kirimi's coughing finally faded into ragged gasps. "I...I think I just had...another vision..."

Evil blinked. "Really?"

Kirimi grinned. "I...I know where Flaky's being held. Do you want...to know?"

Evil rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Kirimi staggered to her paws. "I hear your sarcasm," she rasped. "There's a ladder..."

Evil watched as Kirimi patted the dirt wall. She closed her eyes and rubbed the wall for a few long moments before she finally stopped at a certain spot. Evil stood up and glared at her. "What are y-"

"KYAA!" Kirimi let out a mighty shriek and punched the wall with a force Evil didn't expect from the scrawny animal. The dirt crumbled and fell away to reveal a rusty old metal ladder. Evil almost nodded his head but stopped himself. Instead he crossed his arms.

"Where does this go, genius?" Evil hissed, but inside he was a little interested.

"Where's Flippy?"

Evil blinked. "Does he matter?"

Kirimi blinked. She stared at the green bear for a second, then silently gripped the ladder and began to climb.

Evil rushed forward to the base of the ladder, shocked to see Kirimi was already a third up the mile-high ladder. "I asked you a question, bitch!" he hollered.

Kirimi waved her tail and continued up the ladder.

Evil gritted his teeth and brushed off pieces of rust that fell away from the ladder and onto his shoulder. He gripped the sides tightly and took a heavy breath.

_Shoom_

Evil flew up the ladder and caught up to Kirimi halfway up in about three seconds. He slowed his pace to keep her ass out of his face and growled.

"Move it!"

"Shut up!"

Evil felt Kirimi's hind paw brush his nose.

"Missed, asshole."

Evil felt a rough smack on his face.  
>o0o0o0o0o<p>

Flaky watched wide eyed with terror as the Captor paced the room at a rapid pace, shaking with excitement. He kept muttering and squeaking aloud at times, and sometimes he would let a word escape his mouth. His cloak swooshed eerily in the shadows, and Flaky backed into the wall.

"Him," the Captor squeaked.

Flaky jumped. "Hu-"

She slapped a paw over her mouth. Her stomach rumbled with an agonizing hunger. _How long have I been here?_

The Captor whipped around to face her, grinning widely. "I'd say nine days, fourteen hours and forty minutes."

Flaky shrieked.

The Captor let out a small little scream of excitement. "Hee! Didn't know I could read minds? Get this; I can control them too. It makes me stronger. How do you think S-"

The Captor stopped. He shook his head and began pacing again, grinning wildly.

Flaky blinked. _S?_

_o0o0o0o0o_

Kirimi let out a shriek as she raced up the ladder, giggling wildly as Evil raced after her.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" The green bear raged.

Kirimi turned her head and blew a rasberry. "Nyaah!"

Evil bared his teeth. "Stop messing with me!" He reached forward for Kirimi's tail, but the blue fox whipped it up out of reach.

"Bluhh!" She crowed. "Move it, fatty!"

"I am _not_ fat!"

Suddenly Evil's paws clawed at air. His eyes widened with surprise, but then he felt something yank on his collar. Evil collapsed onto a cement ground, gasping the clear, cool air.

"We're here!"

Evil lifted his head, his breath slowing to normal. He looked found that he and Kirimi were in a dark hallway with a single door at the end. He remembered what Giggles told him.

Evil jumped to his paws and shoved Kirimi out of the way. "'Bout fuckin' time. Go home."

Kirimi let out a squeak of surprise. "Huh! No!" She crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Evil gritted his teeth, something he'd become used to doing. "You'll get hurt. I'm here to get Flaky and get out."

"Since when did you care?"

Evil froze. "What?"

Kirimi grinned. "Since when? Since when did you care about what Flippy wants? Since when did you care about what Flaky needs? Since when did you care about Petunia's partnership? Since when did you care about keeping me from getting hurt?"

Evil felt himself crack.

"Evil...I don't think you're as hard as everyone thinks." She smirked at the dirty joke she concealed. Then she grew serious. "Maybe you're not all that Evil. Maybe you can become...a Tree Friend. All you have to do is reach out."

Evil split in two (figuratively), shocked about how bluntly and calmly Kirimi suggested being...nice. Being normal. Being so...urgh. He shook his head.

"Go home."

Kirimi watched silently as Evil walked slowly down the hall, his rival just beyond the door.


	21. Here we are

**Review...**

Evil jumped slightly at the touch of a paw on his shoulder. He whipped around and smacked it away. Kirimi stepped back, an odd fire burning in her eyes.

"Dammit, I told you to go home!" Evil seethed, feeling for his bowie knife.

"I say no." Kirimi pouted.

Evil clenched his fists and let out a low growl. "Look, asshole. I don't know what's with you or Petunia, but I was supposed to do this alone. Flippy knows he's too weak to fight this 'Captor on his own! He needs me, so I can get his stupid girlfriend and go! I don't need anyone else getting in the way! Especially not some fucking skunk with OCD and a brain-dead, dumbass, worthless, santa-hat wearing fox like-"

Kirimi struck Evil in the face with all her might. The green bear staggered backwards, swearing that he almost saw stars. Almost.

Kirimi's eyes were glazed with tears and filled with hurt. She was breathing in ragged gasps, as if she was shocked at what she did. "Evil," she choked out, her voice laced with rage. "I...I really thought...I thought people meant something to you!"

Evil let out a bark of laughter that hurt his jaw. "Please, bitch. Give me a break."

Kirimi didn't seem to hear him. "Petunia...put her life on the line...to help you! And now she's dead!"

Evil turned around to leave. "I don't have time for this."

"I...I wanted to help you."

"You've made that clear." Evil walked away.

"I wanted to help you...because Flaky's a friend. Because your strength is amazing and... because I liked you." Kirimi gritted her teeth. " But now I can see you have no room for emotions."

Evil did his best to ignore her, he barely stifled a shudder. Of disgust? More fear. _Liked me? Please._

"And since you don't care about me or anyone else except yourself, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!"

Evil whipped around to face the blue fox. "What the hell-how can you say I don't care! If I didn't care, why would I have let Petunia live when she partnered up with me? Why did I follow through with her plans? Why am I rescuing Flaky? Why am I letting you live right now? Because I care about something."

"What?" Kirimi retorted.

"Getting this shit over with so that Flippy's happy."

Kirimi snorted. "Since when did Flippy mean a damn to you?"

Evil dropped his gaze. "Always."

He turned and fled towards the door.

"Wait!" Kirimi cried. She rushed after him and grabbed Evil's arm, who violently shook her off.

"Back off, bitch," Evil grunted.

"No!" Kirimi tightened her grip around Evil's arm. "What do you mean 'always'? Do you-"

"Look," Evil raged. "Flippy means everything to me. I saved his life in war, and you know what he did? He tried to get rid of me. I was so pissed. I couldn't let him forget me, I wanted him to know I was still here. So time after time I showed up, reminding him that he wanted to destroy me. To tell him he deserved these transformations."

Kirimi blanched.

"But even still, he did his best to keep me at bay, and I realized he didn't want to get rid of me. He wanted to free me from his body so I could be my own. I wouldn't exist, but then-" Evil broke off. 'Why am I talking to you."

The blue fox reached out to touch him, then changed her mind.

"If...if you want to help me, fine. But the second you're hurt, you're on your own." He shoved her to his side. "I owe Flippy everything. I'm not going to fail because of you."

Kirimi bit her lip. "We won't fail. I promise."

Evil sighed, doubtful. He reached out towards the doorknob and gripped it, his other paw barely a hair away from unplugging a grenade in his jacket. He shut his eyes and frowned. "Here we go."

He pushed it open and-nothing happened. The room was dark and dingy, reeking of soil. Kirimi blinked. "This is disgus-"

**BLAST!**

Kirimi and Evil shrieked as a blast of heat from behind caromed them into the room. They fell to the ground and the door slammed shut, apparently on its own. The room was thrown into darkness, Evil could hardly see.

"Welcome," a deep voice crowed. "I am the Captor."

Kirimi heard Flaky shriek somewhere close by. Tail bristling, she crept towards the noise.

Evil searched around the room for the source of the Captor's voice, unaware that Kirimi had gone. "Alright asshole, I'm here."

"Come to collect Flaky, I'm sure." The voice whispered in Evil's ear.

Evil swatted the space next to his face, but he only sliced through air. The green bear staggered to his paws. "Bitch. Not funny. Now tell me, who exactly are you?"

A sudden, lightning pain split Evil's head.

**_I am your worst nightmare,_** The voice screamed in Evil's head. **_I am the most powerful being alive, and I want something. Something you can give me. _**


	22. So long

**Here comes the Captor! Review!**

"Want something? Wh-" Evil started.

The green bear let out a shriek as something pierced his chest and ripped at his heart. Evil struggled, coughing up blood and pulled the hand out of his body.

**_You don't exist,_** The voice screamed, and Evil fell to his knees at the raging throb of pain in his head. The same hand from a second ago drove through Evil's back and gripped his spine, splitting it in half like a crayon. Evil tried to scream, but more blood spurted from his mouth. **_You are not a being. You are simply a malfunction in Flippy's mind. But I'll take care of you.  
><em>**

Evil recieved a lightning punch to the face, and he felt his nose break. He flew through the air, reaching desperately for a weapon. Evil screamed as his legs were smashed in mid-air, he fell to the ground in a broken heap. Evil felt blood pool out of back, chest and ears as he struggled to stay alive. _What the fuck! _His mind was racing. _Who-what is this?_

Evil let out a groan as the Captor entered his head again. _**I am going to kill you, ya hear? Because guess what? None of this is happening. Hee! I'm screwing with your mind!**_

__No! __Evil groped for his explosives. _This is real. It's got to be. I-I can feel it..._

**_No you can't!_** Evil roared in pain as the Captor crashed into his mind again. **_This is how powerful I am. How much I want him. I am making you believe you're in pain, and there's nothing you can do about it. Silly, I can see you writhing on the ground right now. Who's that pretty girl next to you? Shall I kill her?_**

"N-no," Evil burped and more blood spilled onto the ground. He shrieked as a paw rammed into his ribs and punctured a lung. Evil could almost feel it deflate inside him.

**_Had enough? Too bad, 'cause I haven't!_**

"You sick bastard!" Evil managed to scream. "What the hell is wrong with you! What do you want!"

**_I want you dead. How's that? Think of it as payback from all the Tree Friends you've killed, again and again. Hee hee, this is so fun! Once you're dead, Flippy's mine!_**

Evil heaved up a quart of blood, feeling dangerously faint. "That's too bad," he rasped. "Because I don't share!"

The Captor tsk'd. **_No one said anything about sharing. You and I are in a seperate space. Kirimi's not here, Giggles isn't here, Flaky isn't, nobody. It's just you and me in your mind! Hee, isn't that romantic?_**

"You...are in..insane.." Evil choked out. "What do you want from Flippy?"

**_His body? _**The captor drove both of his hands into Evil's heart and tore it apart. Blood sprayed everywhere and soiled everything the Captor wore, including the evil smile he had etched on his mouth. Evil kicked and flailed at nothing, and then finally settled down.

The captor stood up. "Goodbye, Evil."

o0o0o0o

Kirimi bristled with fear as she watched Evil scream and writhe until he finally stopped. She had been on her way to save Flaky until she heard the sounds of a struggle.

Kirimi stared around, eyes wide with fear. "Wh-who's there?" she shrieked. No one replied, and she tried to stand up. She was as successful as eating a a car. She collapsed onto the ground beside her, shocked to find that Evil was cold.

Ice cold.

"EVIL!" Kirimi screamed. She shook him back and forth. "EVIL! WAKE UP!"

An explosion of dust erupted behind the blue fox,who instinctively crawled up into a ball besides the army veteran. She sat there shaking with fear.

"Evil..." said a voice like chocolate; smooth, sweet and dark. "Is dead. For good."

Kirimi threw her arms around Evil's still body. "No," she rasped. "No,no,no! He...he can't be. I promised we wouldn't fail. I PROMISED!"

She shrieked the last part, breaking into a raging sob. The Captor tapped his foot impatiently. "Watch what promises you make, Kirimi," he hissed. Kirimi pushed herself off of Flippy and threw up. She straightened up and wiped her mouth on her arm.

"He can't-be dead forever..." she rasped. "This is Happy T-Tree town, did you forget? He'll be back tomorrow."

Kirimi saw a smile form in the shadows, a smile stained with blood. "How clever. I did honestly forget about the curse, but I'm prepared."

"What?" Kirimi pulled Evil close.

"You see, on his way here I remembered the curse. So, I sent you a vision and made sure you hallucinated your way down in front of Evil's path. As I did so, I was building this new cave with new cells." The Captor rubbed his paw against a dirt wall, then showed his pads to Kirimi. The dirt was wet with seeped water. "This is the new cave. Had Evil kept going and not met you, he would've reached the cave inside Happy Tree Town."

_Inside...Happy TREE TOWN!_

"WHERE ARE WE!" Kirimi shrieked.

The Captor crossed his arms. "Just outside the border. Why?"

Kirimi collapsed, her mind and body heavy with sadness. "No... he's gone...forever..."

"_Evil's_ gone forever," the Captor chided. "Flippy's still here."

Kirimi blinked, then whipped her head around to look at the bear on her lap.

It was Flippy. He blinked awake, looking confused. "Wh-where am I?"

**Take a guess, Flippy. Anyway, I couldn't do _this_** **anymore because it was too much html for fanfiction, I guess. Anyway, please PLEASE review this chapter! I want to hear what you've gotta say!**


	23. The Captor

**Flippy's P.O.V.**

I blinked awake, images and sick colors swirled until everything finally focused. "Where...am I?" I rasped, my throat was dry as if I had been screaming for an hour. The first thing I saw was a pair of tits.

I screamed and forced myself backwards. It turned out I had been on Kirimi's lap, and I flinched as wet soil soiled my behind. I blushed wildly, the room was very dark.

"Am I being raped!" I squeaked.

A splitting headache suddenly erupted on my forehead and I bent over with pain. "Hnng!"

**_Being raped? No one wants to touch you, filthy boy. Now listen. I am the Captor, the one who stole your pincushion girlfriend, and I have killed Evil. We are outside the border of Happy Tree Town, so if you want to die forever, you'll ignore this next set of directions._**

I screamed as the pain throbbed harshly in my brain. "Unhh...wh-what do you w-want..? Ki-Kirimi, what's going on!"

"Don't listen to him!" Kirimi screamed.

**_You will listen to me if you want to live, unlike your handsome counterpart. Now I want you, I need you._**

I nearly threw up, the pain was making my eyes roll. "Get out-of my h...hea..." I doubled over and threw up onto the ground and the pain dissipated. I sat on my hands and knees, gasping.

Kirimi rushed to my side and pushed my head onto her shoulder. I felt her tears run down my beret and drip onto my hair. "Flippy," she choked. "This guy's a maniac. He killed Evil! He killed him to get to you!"

I nearly heaved again. "Not possible. Evil can't-"

"He is. That Captor guy entered his mind and destroyed from the inside. I..I had to watch!" Kirimi bristled with terror.

Suddenly I felt something empty erupt in my heart, a hole of sadness. _Evil's..dead? But I...he was... we are one! That's not...no.. _I felt hot tears sting my face. _Evil, please answer me. Are you there? What is this sick shit?_

**_I told your stupid green ass, Evil is dead. Gone. Kicked the bucket, or more I kicked his. _**My head began to throb again, and I tangled my fingers in my hear. "Auugh!" **_Now I told you that I need you. I want you to call for help, okay?_**

I swallowed back vomit. "Why...don't you..."

**_BECAUSE I'M NOT IN DANGER! NOW FUCKING DO IT! _**The voice shrieked inside my brain and I forced myself to the ground, my face pressing up against the cold dirt. "My head.." I moaned. It felt like someone was trying to split me in two with the pressure of my headache. This Captor person, or whoever, was seriously fucked up. And angry.

Kirimi pulled me into a protective hug. "Leave him alone!" She screamed to the air. "What do you want!"

_Evil, _I sobbed inwardly as my brain continued to throb. _Help me..._

No response.

I had never felt so helpless in my life. Evil was dead, I was weak and all I had to protect me was this blue fox and my caged girlfriend. My heart ached as I thought of what she must've been through. My only option was to fight this crazy-ass or do what he wanted and maybe get away with my life.

"Help," I whispered.

"**_LOUDER!_**" The Captor shrieked inside my head and in real life. Kirimi screamed as my ears spurt out blood, my brain felt like it was being gouged out.

"Help!" I screamed. "Help me! HELP ME!"

With an almighty explosion me and Kirimi were flung into the air as harsh beams of light flooded the room and blinded me for a second. The light washed the entire dirt chamber and everything glowed as if under a personal moon.I flew through white.

In the second it appeared it disappeared, leaving a smoldering hole in the wall. I looked up, dazed. Flaky's cell bars had split.

Something warm pushed against me. "FLIPPY!"

"Flaky!" I screamed, I sat up and hugged her tightly. We kissed eachother passionately, and she pulled back. I gazed into her deep green eyes, etched with pain. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Kirimi bolted to my other side. "Splendid's here!" she gasped.

Me and Flaky broke our gaze and stared at the hole with terror. Sure enough, Splendid was standing there in a heroic pose, humming a heroic tune. He stepped into the room and saluted us.

"Have no fear!" Splendid said, is voice deep with confidence. "Splendid is here to save the day! Let me chase away your sorrows, eradicate your worries, wash away your pain, eliminate-"

Kirimi, Flaky and I heard a noise behind us. Our heads whipped around to find a very sick, hungry looking Giggles.

I bared my teeth. "You did this!"

"No!" Flaky pushed my bowie knife away. "She's been prisoner here too. The Captor tricked her."

I watched in amazement as Flaky pulled Giggles into an embrace. "We'll escape," I heard Giggles whisper.

"Guys!" Kirimi hissed as Splendid cut off his rant and gazed at a spot behind us. We turned our heads to find the Captor, heavily cloaked, on the ground.

"Ah, my love. You're here at last.." The mound of cloaks rasped.

Splendid's eyes smoldered with hate and fury. "Your love? Please you asshole. You tore me apart in that battle, fucking with my head." He ground his teeth. "What's wrong with you! Why have you hurt these innocent people?"

The Captor struggled to his feet, the robes fell away to reveal the monster beneath. "It wasn't supposed to get this far. I knew you were attracted to Flippy, so I took his girlfriend to bring him down here. Evil, Petunia and Kirimi aren't...in Evil's case, weren't... supposed to be here."

My eyes widened until I thought they would stretch off my face. Both Kirimi and Flaky were gripping my arm as tightly as ropes.

"Oh my god," Kirimi rasped. "The captor is Splendont!"

**HIYAH, surprising turn of events, eh? Please review, or Splendont will kidnap you!**


	24. As well as Flippy

**This is no longer Flippy's POV! Please review~**

Splendont grinned, his gaze fixed on Splendid. "Yeah, it's me. Are you surprised?"

Splendid glared. "I guess you could say that, you low-life son of a bitch. How can you possibly stand there and call me...your lover! You nearly fucking killed me!"

Splendont crossed his arms and shrugged. "I was jealous. But the way you fought was so..." He paused and turned his head to the side. "Hee hee, I can't even say."

Flippy felt like the muscles in his arm were going to split. "Girls," he choked. "Let go of me..."

Kirimi released him at once, Flaky taking only a second longer. Giggles crawled up beside Kirimi, clutching her tail the way a small girl clutched her doll at night. In return the blue fox gripped Giggles' paw, a gesture of hope.

Splendid switched into offensive mode. "Enough talk. You just killed someone, I can see it in your eyes."

The Capt-Splendont put his hands on his hips and let out a sigh. "Huh. I killed Evil, if you must know." His eyes glinted "Flippy's little fuck buddy."

Flippy blushed violently and a choking sound escaped his lips. "Th-that's not-"

Flaky let out a squeak. "What is he talking about!" Kirimi blanched, and she shuddered a little.

Flippy's eyes widened with fear. "Nothing! He's insane, he's exaggerating-"

The fox and porcupine gripped Flippy's arm again, this time because they were upset with him.

Splendid took a step towards Splendont. "Look, I know what you're trying to do. I like Flippy and all, but only as a friend! And you also know good as hell well that I will _never _like you, whether you tried to kill me or not. I belong to Toothy!" He raised his fists to waist-height. "I dare you to tell me otherwise."

Kirimi flinched. "Dumbass!" she whispered frantically. "Now this psycho is gonna go after that fucking beaver!"

Splendont blinked. "Dare me, eh? Hmmm..."

Splendid shot Flippy a look that said, _Get those girls out of here!_

Flippy nudged the group of girls, inching towards the hole Splendid made. There was a feeble light shining from it, showing that it was a tunnel back into Happy Tree Town.

Splendont suddenly shot up into the air. "Stop!" He roared, and the girls let out squeaks of terror. Flippy cursed.

Splendid rose into the air, more slowly than his nemesis. "Or what?"

Splendont narrowed his eyes. "You dared me to tell you otherwise. Fine," His face broke out into a twisted grin. "I want you all for my own, Splendid. That beaver can go to hell, so get this. You and I are to battle, no restrictions, no rules, just all out battle."

Splendid blinked. "For what?"

Splendont giggled a harsh giggle, one you'd expect from an evil rich girl trying to get what she wanted. "If I win, you will leave Toothy and become my partner, both in romance and heroism."

"In your dreams." Splendid hissed, his eyes heating up with rage and laser power.

The Captor's face darkened. "You brought this upon yourself. When you trapped me in that mirror, I was driven out of my mind with loneliness. But now, I want you. You put me there, and by clogging up that volcano you freed me. Do you know how grateful I was!"

Splendid paled. "So why-"

"Why did I pretend to hate you? I didn't want you to think you were better than me. Because you're not." Splendont laughed and crouched in the air, preparing his laser vision. Down below, Flippy had resumed trying to lead the girls away from the upcoming storm. More like a hurricane.

Splendont noticed and sped down in front of them at lightning speed. With a mighty exposion The Tree Friends, including Splendid, were flung backwards towards the wall opposite of the hole. Noise and dust filled the cave, the ground rumbled from the shock of Splendont's impact on the soil.

Flippy hit the wall with a sickening thud and collapsed to the dirt below him. His breath drove out of his lungs and he choked and gasped. Flaky laid whimpering beside him, and Kirimi dropped to the ground like a rejected toy. Only Splendid was still standing, but barely. Flippy heard him curse.

Splendont stood up and brushed his arm as if he had simply tripped on a rock. "Now then, I have my proposal all set. What about you?"

Splendid hissed. "If I win? Oh boy. If-_when _I win, you will set all of us free, go into space or whatever planet you can find and never return." He put emphasis on never.

Splendont sighed and stretched. "Okay," he yawned. "Have it your way."

Splendid bared his teeth, then blinked. "Wait."

Splendont's long, red tail twitched with agitation.

"Why...why do you want this battle?" He bowed his head. "What are you trying to prove?"

Another tail twitch. "You dared me. Plus, I get an excuse to touch you."

"Bastard!"

Splendid blasted forward and swung his fist at Splendont's face, who barely dodged and closed his hands around the tip of Splendid's tail. The blue squirrel let out a screech of fury as Splendont dug his artificial claws into Splendid's tail and flung him back towards the wall. Splendid crashed into the wet dirt, feeling it stick and clump in his fur. He pulled himself out of the dent in the wall that he made, and glanced up.

BASH!

Splendid swooped upward just as Splendont rammed his fist into the spot the blue squirrel was just in, then he heated his eyes and blasted some fiery energy at the red squirrel, who shot backwards and shot some of his own laser-vision at Splendid.

The blue squirrel stuck out his foot and dived down at Splendont's back, and the red squirrel took the hit to the back and smashed into the floor. Splendid blasted some more lasers at Splendont's crater, but the red squirrel dodged and sped towards one of the cells.

Splendid let out a gasp as Splendont yanked two bars out of the cell's door and positioned one in his hand to fling at Splendid.

Meanwhile, Flippy and the girls were crouched behind a large boulder that Splendont had created with his crash to the dirt, and Flippy was crouched over, his fingers tangling in his hair.

"Evil," he sobbed as a mighty explosion erupted on the other side the rock. "You're not dead. Get up. Help me!"

Giggles and Flaky huddled closer, eyes wide with terror. Kirimi was shaking, furthest away from them, sobbing for no apparent reason.

"We're gonna die," Flippy heaved. "Evil, I need your help, I need it I need it I FUCKIN' NEED IT!"

The rock suddenly blasted off the ground and shattered against the wall with sickening force. Rocks exploded everywhere like meteors, and Flaky let out a scream as on impaled Giggles and her blood splattered all over the porcupine.

Flippy felt numb. Or at least he thought he did, until a paw wrapped around his throat and lifted him high into the air. Flippy choked and gagged, tearing at the paw with all of his might, but he was too weak and exhausted.

Splendid floated nearby, eyes wide with shock, fury and hatred. "Dammit," he cursed. "Put Flippy down!"

Flippy heard Splendont laugh beside him. "Or what?"

Flippy let out a harsh choking sound as Splendont tightened his grip on the green bear's neck.

Splendid paled. "Please...don't do this to him!"

Flippy felt his eyes roll back as his air continued to vanish. He thrashed weakly, growing colder by the second.

_This is it... _Flippy felt a single tear slide down his cheek. _I'm going to die. I'm so sorry everyone._


	25. Deal or no deal

**Why do I have a commentary?**

Splendont felt the bear in his hand grow weaker by the second, lavishing the sounds of suffering he made. It felt so good to the red squirrel to be able to hold the power to decide the fate of the handsome male in his grasp. He felt his grip tighten, and he saw a single tear slide down Flippy's face. It was so sad, so hopeless.

At that moment something inside Splendont broke.

Literally. Splendid had sped forward and smashed his fist into the red animal's ribs. Splendont dropped Flippy as he crashed into the tunnel's arch behind him. He bared his teeth and blasted out of the hole, blasting Splendid with his laser vision as he sped by. The blue squirrel let out a scream of fury and kicked blindly behind him.

Splendont gasped as his nemesis' foot connected with the broken rib and he felt it puncture his heart. He went limp in the air and sped down to the cell floor.

Splendid followed the squirrel and punched Splendont in the face as they smashed into the floor. Dust and rocks spat out the ground and rained down on the blue fox and red porcupine nearby.

Flaky had Flippy in her arms, tears spilling down her face and mixing with Giggles' blood. Flippy was barely alive, knocked out and badly bruised. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Kirimi heaved Giggles over her body to protect herself from the raging storm of soil and stones. She coughed and gagged as the air cleared and Splendid was wrestling with Splendont in their crater.

Splendont's mouth was dripping with blood, but he continued to push against Splendid's fists. "Damn this! I swear to god I'm going to win! Then we can be together!"

Splendid glared. "You can't...love me...I hate your guts!"

Splendont stood, his chest bleeding out onto the dirt. "Really now?" He hacked some blood onto the ground and Splendid flinched as some of it made contact with his paws. "Well," the red squirrel continued," Why don't I just peek into your mind and see who you really like?"

Kirimi tossed the pink chipmunk off of her, choking on the stench of death when suddenly she heard Splendid scream nearby.

"Stay here!" Kirimi hissed to Flaky, who looked as if she was one of the living dead. The blue fox crawled over a pile of debris to find Splendid on his knees, doubled over in pain. Splendont leaned triumphantly over him, clearly injured.

The blue hero let out another scream of pain and he tangled his paws in his hair. "Get out...of my head," he moaned.

"Oh look," Splendont sing-songed. "One of your recent dreams. Looks romantic, eh, but where's Toothy? All I see is you and Flippy at the seashore."

Splendid looked as if he was trying to tear his scalp off. Kirimi choked back a scream of fear, remembering Evil's pain during Splendont's cruel mind games.

Splendid began to twitch violently. "Stop it," he begged. "It hurts...so much.."

Kirimi couldn't bear to see her only escape out of here like this. Then it hit her; she and Flaky had been flung into a crack near the tunnel. They could escape, leave all this behind and be free. She bowed her head, her eyes shut tight.

_Flippy and Flaky are here. So technically, if we got out of here, I wouldn't have failed. Right, Evil? _Kirimi blinked. _But then, you wouldn't exist._

Another painful screech sliced through the air, cutting off all of Kirimi's thoughts. The blue fox peered over the pile and gasped.

"Oh God," Splendid moaned. "Hnng...st-stop it...ah! Th-that's not..." Another scream of pain. The red squirrel hovered near the blue squirrel, his eyes shut as he played with his prey's mind. Kirimi felt sick at the look of satisfaction on Splendont's face as he continued to toy with Splendid.

Kirimi didn't think, and looking back she wished she had. She lunged forward and crashed into Splendont, breaking Splendid free from his psychological breakdown. Splendont let out a roar of fury and flung Kirimi into the opposite wall, not minding the horrible splatter of her internal organs as she hit the wall. Her organs were still inside her, but to put this nicely, not in the same place.

Splendid stood up on shaky legs. His mask was torn and there were cuts all over him, some bleeding afresh and others scabbing over. His fur overall was matted and bloody, and second to wanting to kill Splendont he wanted a nice, ice cold shower. Splendont, on the opposite side of Splendid, was looking just as bad, but with a nasty dent in his chest. The sight was horrific.

"I'm through fucking with you!" Splendid raged. "This is over!"

Splendont was bent over in pain, blood pouring from him like a leaky bottle. "This isn't over," he rasped, clutching his side. "You forget, I'm more powerful than you in every way. One way, for instance, is my immunity to Kryptonut!"

"Fuck!" Splendid shot backwards into the air as Splendont revealed the gleaming acorn-shaped stone. "I should've known you would've brought this shit into the fray." He pressed himself against the wall, cowering from the Kryptonut's sickening aura.

Splendont took a step closer, and Splendid flinched, badly. "I don't want to have to do this," Splendont rasped. "Now look. I'll make a deal. Admit that you're defeated-"

"Never!" Splendid snarled, but he eyed the Kryptonut fearfully.

"-You didn't let me finish. Admit that you're defeated. I'll take the whole romance thing out of my proposal. Let's just be partners in heroism."

"That's possible," Splendid lied. _Yeah right. I just wanna save everyone and bust my ass out of here. Fucking Kryptonut is keeping me from killing that red bastard!_

"And," Splendont continued. "I'll set everyone free."

"What's the difference?" Splendid spat. " You've killed Kirimi, Evil and Giggles. Flippy is barely hanging on, and I'm sure Flaky's ready to give in to starvation. There's no point. It's just you and me now."

Splendont straightened up and smiled at the enraged blue hero. It was an odd smile, like there was a good intent in mind.

"I came prepared when I made this cave." He grinned. "I knew I would get hurt, or something would go wrong. So I learned revival. I can bring everyone back to life."

He spread his good arm out wide, and Splendid flinched as the Kryptonut's aura made a wave in his direction.

"Now I know this'll be difficult to do," Splendont said firmly, and more blood spilled from his wound. "But..I need you to trust me. It's now up to you whether everyone here lives or dies."

"It's not up to me," Splendid rasped fearfully. "It's-it's up to you."

"Deal?" Splendont pressed. "You admit defeat, we get along and everyone gets away with their lives."

Splendid hesitated, sweat pouring down his forehead. He could swear the Kryptonut was getting closer.

"Deal." he squeaked.


	26. Can it be

Evil was in a state of shock. It had all happened so quickly-the Captor, Splendont, Kirimi, fighting... the green bear figured he'd at least go down with a tough fight. But no: he had been wiped out, simple as that. Boom, boom, boom, and it was all over.

_And I failed._

Evil looked around at his surroundings. Everything was pitch black, and he felt as light as air itself. He looked down at himself-he still had his fur, clothes and hat, but no blood, wounds or weapons. He also noticed that he was transparent. Evil clenched his ghostly fist, examining his fingers through his see-through fist. He kicked his legs, trying to figure out if he was standing on something or floating, but there was no ground or horizon or surface or ANYTHING. Evil found that quite infuriating.

"Damn!" he raged, swinging at the void. He grasped a knot of hair in his paw and gritted his teeth. "Where am I? What am I? What the fuck is this!"

Evil tried to propel himself forward by walking, but it felt like he was walking on ice-moving his legs but not getting anywhere. He cursed aloud, and then put his face in his paws. _My God, this sucks. _He crouched down, unsure if he was touching anything at all. It was all black, all empty. Suddenly Evil got an idea.

"This has got to be some fucked up trick." He stood up straight. "I've got to be in some sort of room. Evidently it's big," he waved his arms in front of him. "There's bound to be an echo."

Evil let out a short scream of rage, making it as loud and painful as he could but also so that he could catch the echo.

No echo.

"Dammit!" Evil spat. "What the hell is this? Isn't there supposed to be some afterlife? Wasn't I supposed to disappear!"

This whole situation made absolutely no sense. _I'm not supposed to be here, or anywhere. _Evil tried to stomp the blackness, but his paw seemed to have lost the sense of touch. Evil's fury skyrocketed.

"Fuck this!" he screamed. "Get me out of here! I can't move! I can't see! I don't know where I am!"

He suddenly dropped to his knees, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"They need me. Kirimi, Flaky, Flippy...they're gonna die without me." He pounded his fist on the blackness, but no sound, no impact. Evil curled up, his face on his knees and paws in his hair.

"Why!"

_I learned revival._

Evil's head shot up. "What?"

_Deal?_

Evil bared his teeth. "Who the hell are you!"

A sudden bolt of excruciating pain welled up inside Evil's head and leaked into his ghostly limps like blood. Bones and muscles swelled into existence under his ghostly skin and Evil felt like a doll being stitched back together from scratch. The green bear felt throbs of pain roll down his body and fill him with the sensation, Evil wanted nothing more than to scream out his suffering as blinding white light filled his vision.

**_Ka-boom._**

The green bear collapsed to his knees, feeling as if steam was rolling down his body. He looked up at his surroundings-all black. All of that for nothing. He was still lost. Evil let out a shriek of rage, took a breath, and continued to scream.

_Evil!_

The green bear ceased his screeching. "Flippy?"

_Evil, you're back! _Flippy sounded like he was going to cry, and Evil grimaced a bit. _Dear god, where have you been?_

"Dead, you green bastard." Evil spat, but he secretly felt content that Flippy had missed him so badly. "What happened?"

_Dead...I didn't want to believe it. But now you're back, and that's all that matters._

"That's cute and all, but no." Evil straightened his beret. "What happened while I was gone?"

_Oh, um...okay. Splendid and the Capt...Splendont were rage-fighting until Splendont was ready to call it quits. So the red jerk brought out some Kryptonut and started freaking Splendid out._

"Shit. That sneaky bastard. Then what?"

_Splendont said something weird. I couldn't catch all the words, but I think he said something about creating a new deal, with no romance and setting everyone free._

"He's got to be up to something."

_I don't think he is._

"No one gives a damn what you think."

_..._

"'cept maybe me."

o0o0o0o

Splendid watched in mingled horror and fascination as the sounds recreation erupted around him. He felt his own scars stitch close and his blood draw back into his veins until he was healthy again. Kirimi's muscles twisted and turned into their regular shape, and she curled up as her brain began to repair itself. Giggle's broken face ballooned into her regular size, fur un-matting and brown rags for clothes stitching themselves. After the pink chipmunk healed, she collapsed into an exhausted heap, slipping into sleep in seconds. Flippy laid unconscious on the ground, mewling quietly to himself. Splendid couldn't help but let his gaze linger on the small, furry bear. He looked as if he was asleep.

"Splendid..." a voice said softly. "You're blushing."

Splendid whipped around to find the green gaze of a healed Flaky. "I...it's okay, ya know? Just... just know that..." the red porcupine stammered. Splendid blushed furiously, his eyes widening in shock. "Huh! I-no! He's yours, I know that!"

The two animals stared at eachother a moment longer before Flaky broke her gaze and settled down beside Flippy. Splendid let out a confused sigh and jumped when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

It was Splendont. "Look, Splendid..."

"No, you look." Splendid swatted the paw away. "I...I can't like you, okay? You hurt my friends, it's against my beliefs to torture people the way you did."

Splendont dropped his gaze, and Splendid's confusion when up a notch. "You're right. What I did was wrong. I wanted your attention, but I went the entirely wrong way to get it." The red squirrel buried his face in his paws. "I was so insane, I didn't understand...everything's like a blur now. One moment I'm trapped, the next I'm free, then I'm going crazy over the boy I tried so hard to hate..." He chuckled sadly.

Splendid knew it wasn't normal, wasn't right, but he leaned forward and pushed his lips against the red squirrel's head. "You're one crazy little bastard, you know that?"

Splendont shuddered. "Y-you're-"

Splendid leaned back into his normal standing position. "I've never actually had a boy go bat-shit crazy over me before..." He lifted Splendont's chin in his paw until their eyes met, blue against green. "I think...how old are you?"

Splendont's heart was racing in his chest. "Uhh, b-but...I'm nineteen," he gulped in fear. "What about Toothy?" he blurted.

Splendid couldn't believe such a young male could look so handsome, not that he was much older. "Toothy...he didn't want to see me anymore. He thought I was cheating on him when I went out to fight crime, and then one night, a week ago, I caught him kissing Cuddles. He said he was lonely, and just...left."

Splendont dropped his gaze. 'I'm sorry. For this. For all of this misery I caused. I... I just didn't..."

Splendid didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't really care. He pulled the red squirrel into an embrace, resting his chin on the slightly younger male's shoulder. Splendont responded tentatively, wrapping his arms loosely around Splendid's back.

"That wasn't your fault," Splendid whispered. "And as for your deal..."

"Splendid," Splendont gasped suddenly. "Th-the Kryptonut!"

Splendid froze as he sensed the Kryptonut's aura radiate from Splendont's pocket.

"Why..." Splendid whispered hoarsely. "Am I still alive?"

**I'm sorry if this was like a filler chapter, I've been busy as of late. I'm thinking I'll have the next chapter up in two days or sooner, but maybe. Please review~**


	27. Time to go home

Splendid stood, frozen in fear. His heart raced in panic, and he swore that he was ready to faint. Splendont chuckled softly and pulled himself away.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry I startled you," he said. "It's a fake. There's like, no real Kryptonut."

Splendid crossed his arms. "Could've fooled me," he grumbled.

Splendont shrugged. "I was afraid it wouldn't work. But now, don't you get it about Kryptonut?" When Splendid didn't respond, Splendont rolled his eyes. "Hmph. You see? You thought it was real Kryptonut, so you reacted as badly as if it was. But it's all in your head."

"Not all of it," Splendid mumbled defensively.

Flippy stirred beside them. "Dear God," he murmured, and he cracked open his eyes. "Flaky...I feel exhausted."

Flaky leaned forward and kissed Flippy's hair. "You've been through a lot," she murmured softly. "You were so brave, coming here for me. I love you."

"I didn't come here."

Splendid and Splendont couldn't help but listen. Their gazes met and they blushed, then focused their attention back to the bear and porcupine.

"What?" Flaky said, confused.

"I didn't come here!" Flippy said firmly. "E...Evil did. He did so much for me to get here."

Flaky shot a fearful glance at Kirimi, who was looking extremely upset and the mention of Evil. Splendid narrowed his eyes, then it suddenly came to him. The blue fox must have some sort of connection to the violent bear. If possible.

"Flippy, you have been hurt b-badly." Flaky stammered, scared as if her boyfriend had lost his mind. "E-Evil, g-go through all this? The i-idea is s-simply-"

"Well, he did!" Kirimi suddenly jumped to her paws, rage lighting up her eyes. "I was with him, and so was Petunia! Now they're both dead, so you know what? Be grateful Evil gave Flippy the strength to help him out, instead of blabbering on about what's impossible!" A blue paw waved towards the two squirrels, who jumped slightly. "I mean, look at them! They look like they're ready to kiss eachother, after all of this shit! Impossible _that_!"

Splendid wished he had Splendont's red fur as a harsh blush tinged his cheeks, and Splendont stepped backwards.

"Kirimi..what the hell?" Flippy croaked. "Why-"

And it dawned on him.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the room...or whatever it is..._

"Splendid, we should talk."

The blue squirrel blinked. "About what?"

"I..I dunno..." Splendont shrugged, dropping his gaze.

Tension filled the air like fog until it could count as a silent hurricane between the two flying-squirrels.

"About your offer," Splendid started, his voice tight. Splendont nodded, so Splendid relaxed a little. "Why..don't we just forget about this entire ordeal. The capture, the ransom, all of this. Just gone."

Splendont shrugged again, not lifting his gaze. "Sounds good."

"You and I...should just be friends."

At this, Splendont's head shot up. "Wh-what!"

"Let me finish," Splendid said firmly. "You and I, partners in heroism? It's a nice idea, but it could never work. It's just not possible."

Splendont flinched. _You blunt bastard._

"But.." Splendont's heart began to race a tiny bit. "Maybe if we got to know eachother better, become good friends...we'll see."

That was all Splendont needed to hear. All of his plans were garbage when all he had to do was _get to know Splendid better. _That simple.

"Now," Splendid patted Splendont's red hair. "Let's see to the victims."

_Back with Giggles, Flippy, Flaky and Kirimi..._

"Evil's...not dead." Flippy said. "He was brought back to life, like the rest of us."

Kirimi blanched, but inside she was screaming with joy. "B-but...we're not in...h-how?"

Flaky shrugged. "It must've been something Splendont learned. We should be glad, too."

"Speak of the devil," Giggles said harshly, and sure enough, Splendid and his red opposite Splendont were walking towards the group. Splendont had an odly radiant expression on his face, and his smile was... genuine. Like something amazing happened.

"Okay," Splendid clapped his paws together. "Who's ready to go home?"

**Filler chapter, urgh. Stay tuned for the final chapter of the 'epic' story Kirimi vs. Evil where you see how everyone reacts to their ordeal. Please review!**


	28. The End

**Chapter: **The End

**Kirimi's p.o.v.**

I'll be damned if I didn't agree that that was the most fucked up experience of my life. The rumors, the plans, the darkness, the blood...all of it. It would be easy to say that this entire experience was some hallucination, but... it's too real. And I'll never forget it. After Splendid and Splendont made up or whatever, they picked us up and began to bring us back into town, through the sewer grate of course. We met up with Petunia on the way out, we filled her in on what was going on. She understood, locked eyes with The Captor-well, Splendont, and allowed him to carry her back up into Happy Tree Town.

**Flaky's p.o.v.**

If this was supposed to help me toughen up, mission failed. I have never been so paranoid in my life. I can't look at anyone the same anymore. However, I do kind of like Splendont. NOT because he tortured me, NOT because he used me and Flippy, but because he put so much at stake to finally capture the attention of his crush. Call me crazy, but I like that kind of courage. Courage I'll never have.

**Flippy's p.o.v.**

After we were put down in the town, nobody seemed to realize that we had all gone missing together, which surprised me because the whole town knew Kirimi, Giggles, Petunia and I were in on this, whether we liked it or not. I was absent most of the time, so it's kinda hard to listen to my beloved Evil explain what had been going on for the past few weeks. Weeks, shit! So much time put into all this death and planning, and eventually it ended just the way Splendont wanted. And I kinda feel happy for him. How much hurt I would be in if Flaky and Evil declared themselves my enemy...

**Giggle's p.o.v.**

I can't help but feel guilty. I was in on this the entire time, I was so thrilled that Splendont's plan was going to work when Disco Bear first called me. Of course, I don't do anything for free: Splendont had promised me the one thing I've always wanted, relief from sex addiction. He fulfilled his promise, and now me and Cuddles are forever together, no more cheating.

But, hey, who's that handsome boy who just smiled at me?

**Petunia's p.o.v.**

These past couple of weeks were definitely life-changing. How could anyone go through what I just went through and not feel epic? It's just stupid. The only thing that bothers me is that I was dead during the GOOD parts of this whole adventure. Do you know I pissed I got when I had to listen to _KIRIMI _fill me in? Not fair!

But I''m sure Evil might've been changed as well. Probably insignificantly, but maybe now he'll remember this time and look upon me, and the rest of the people in this whole thing, as something close to a friend...

**Thanks everyone for staying with this fanfiction for this long. I'm sorry if the ending wasn't how you were expecting, but hey, it's my fic. There are too many people to thank for reviewing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, I say thank you and good bye for Kirimi vs. Evil.**

**The End.**


End file.
